


Dermis

by GeminiDerp



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bonding, FRECKLED PETER, Hurt/Comfort, I'm combining some things, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Torture, Scars, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Shower Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, it needed to be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiDerp/pseuds/GeminiDerp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates should have never been seen as a burden. The scars, bruises, pen stains, whatever happened to sink down to the dermis was something to look at fondly. Any markings meant your soulmate was still out there living and fuck if Wade didn't do a lot of living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Wade is three years older than Peter.
> 
> I'm stealing a lot from the DP movie but just for this chapter (mostly).
> 
> I'd also like to credit my sister for helping me come up with this idea. She runs the tumblr: yourmanonthebridge.tumblr.com

Wade remembered learning about soul mates in grade school. He was ten and had fallen down and scraped his knee. The school nurse was patching him up with a warm smile on her face. 

“There's someone out there worried about you, Wade.”

“Psh yeah right, who?” Wade had known his dad didn't give a shit about him. He had the bruises on his back to prove it. 

The nurse gave him a sad knowing look as she put on the bandaid, “Your soulmate. They probably looked down and thought, ‘What is he doing getting hurt like that? Doesn't he know I'm waiting for him to be my Prince Charming?’.” The older woman smiled and Wade blushed bright. She stood up and ruffled his bright blonde hair, “You're certainly a cutie pie, Wade. I know you’ll make someone a good soulmate. Just keep your chin up.” 

\--

Wade remembered the first time his soulmate drew to him. He was sixteen and a little stick figure appeared on his left hand. It had a smile and Wade drew one back connecting the hands. His soulmate drew a heart around them and Wade could feel the flutterings of affection in his heart. 

\--

They didn't draw to each other for a long time, after that. Long enough for Wade to decide to join the army. He noticed a little scar on his chin as he got ready one morning and he recognized it as a shaving accident. His soulmate was just now trying out shaving for the first time. He must have been younger than Wade or hairless. _He._ Wade smiled and touched the little scar before finishing brushing his teeth. Wondering what his name was. 

\--

He wanted to write to his soulmate. Ask him everything and anything. But Wade was scared, what if he didn’t like him? Days went by and Wade tried to think of something smooth to ask or something to draw, but all he could really draw was a dick and that was DEFINITELY not how he wanted to introduce himself. Wade held a sharpie in his hand and just as he was about to write words started to appear on his arm. 

‘What’s your name?’

It was a simple question and Wade admired the neat handwriting. It was on the small side and Wade wondered what his soulmate’s hands looked like. Were they danity with long fingers or were they big with short stubby digits? 

He smiled and finally wrote back. Glad that the marker he’d brought in his bag still wrote on his suntanned skin. 

‘Wade. You?’

Seconds passed and his soulmate answered quicker than he had. 

‘Peter.’ 

_Peter._ Wade was instantly in love with the name and he closed his eyes, smiling as he laid back on his cot. He had been right about his soulmate being a male. 

When Wade woke up the next morning his entire arm was covered in drawings of flowers and buildings. He recognized the New York skyline and some science shit and Wade’s heart felt big in his chest as he suited up to go on another mission. 

As he was getting ready to drop from a plane months later, Wade rubbed the back of his neck nervously and felt a scar. It felt like a bug bite and he snorted, thinking that his soulmate must be out in Central Park. It made him smile as he parachuted down to the ground, feeling more and more focused. Wade had thirty more missions before he could leave the Special Forces with enough money in his pocket to take care of Peter for the rest of their lives. 

\--

Wade found himself relaxing in one of their Special Forces bases, marker in hand. 

‘Can we talk?’ Wade hoped it sounded less desperate and more hopeful. 

‘Anytime, Wade.’ It appeared on his skin a few moments later and Wade thumbed a scar that had formed on his left wrist last week. Peter had been getting more and more scars lately which seemed odd for him. Wade had always been the one getting scarred ever since he was little. 

‘Thanks. How’s the weather? Staying warm?” Wade knew it was winter in New York right now and he hoped Peter was wrapped up in a blanket. Wade imagined him sipping hot chocolate with the fucking little marshmallows. Maybe by a fire. God he wanted to just meet Peter. 

‘10 inches of snow. Heater’s trying to break but I’ll be okay.’

Wade wiped away his previous words with a damp cloth and dried his skin, answering quicker than he ever had. ‘Do you need money?’

‘Thanks but no thanks. I’m a big boy.’

Wade smiled and drew a little smiling face on his arm. ‘Good. I worry.’ 

‘I appreciate it, Wade.’ 

\--

With three more missions to go Wade is brought in by his supervisor and given a dishonorable discharge, saying that they couldn’t have someone who didn’t obey orders in the Special Forces. Wade knew it was because on mission forty-five he’d left survivors. 

The mission had been to go in a kill a target. Leave no witnesses. Wade shot the guy in the head and as he was leaving the compound there were two kids. Fucking kids. Wade couldn’t do it. He left them alive and hoped the Special Forces wouldn’t find out before he was done. 

Of course they figured it out. Wade flipped off his supervisor as he left, duffle bag over his shoulder. There was only one place he knew to go to. 

\--

New York. There wasn’t much work for a twenty two year old man without a high school diploma and a dishonorable discharge. So Wade slipped into mercenary work. He thought about looking for Peter, but how could he? There were 8.4 million people in the city and he was looking for one. He was broke and lived in a shitty apartment. He couldn’t drag Peter into his life. 

\--

After passing out in Weasel’s bar, Wade had a medical examination done and after a prostate exam, which he gave the doctor shit (pun intended) about the entire time, they’d discovered he had prostate cancer. An MRI scan later and he was diagnosed with stage 4 cancer in his liver, lungs, prostate, and brain. 

A spider appeared on his hand, while the doctor was telling him his options and when Wade got home he drew a web around it. How could he tell Peter? His soulmate, who has been nothing but patient with him was going to be Widowed. 

\--

A few days after his twenty fourth birthday Agent Smith gave him the little black card. There's a small heart on his arm when he decided to call Agent Smith. That's when he entered the Weapon X program. 

The pain and torture were excruciating. But what's worse are the scars. They bite at his heart because his perfect soulmate has to bear them. _Peter._ He probably hates him is all Wade can think as they beat him, leaving bruises all over his body. 

Words start appearing on his hands and chest, down his sides and over his thighs, in places he realizes his soulmate can hide them. He’s covered in them from his chest to his thighs. As soon as they begin to fade Peter writes over them so Wade can see them. _Peter._

‘Are you okay?’ ‘Wade? Where are you?’ ‘I can help! Just tell me!’ ‘Wade, please!’ ‘I’ll get the police. We can help you!’ ‘Who is doing this?’ ‘Please I can’t just see the scars and bruises and do nothing.’ ‘Let me help you, asshole.’ 

That last one made Wade grin and tease Francis. So they put him into the oxygen tank and his skin changed, making him into a monster as his mutation finally developed. He wanted to die so then at least his soulmate can move on. Find another Widowed and live a life free of him. Free of his hideous soul and deformed face. But in the reflection on the stupid tank he catches something appearing on his chest. It's new words.

‘Don’t die, Wade.’ 

_Peter._ It's so simple and Wade cried, clutching his hands, still gasping for air. The words are scribbled quickly and messily and all Wade can hope for is that his soulmate isn't covered in the horrible scars. If he is and still cared to write that he's perfect and too good for him. When Francis and Angel come back he makes sure to hold onto what his soulmate told him. _Peter. Anything for Peter._

Francis grinned as he opened the tank and they teased him about his looks. Wade cursed them and when Angel moved to inject him with some more shit, Wade headbutted her and snagged her match. Thanks Stallone reference.

Wade lit the tank on fire, trusting that he’d survive to give Francis a big helping of whoop ass. They fought and Wade ended up with a metal pole through his chest. All he can think of is how sorry he is that he couldn’t have done better by Peter. _Peter._

Blood dripped from his mouth and Wade closed his eyes, wishing he had seen his soulmate’s face, just once. 

\--

When the scars and bruises started appearing on his skin, Peter ran to the mirror in his bathroom ripping off his shirt. Not again, Peter thought as the marks scarred over his chest. He looked into the mirror above his sink and gasped when a large scar appeared right over where his heart would be. Just below the words, he’d written to Wade. Peter touched the nasty scar. _Wade._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: I have limited access to a computer at the moment. So it maybe a few days before I can post. I will say I do have the second chapter almost done plus another chapter on my other Spideypool fic, Sexcapades. So get hype!


	2. Francis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Deadpool.
> 
> Nah, just Deadpool.

Wade woke up the next day slowly sifting through the ashes. He sighed as he took in his body. Well it was real. The merc used a few of his favors to get himself back to New York. As he flew back to the big apple he noticed people staring, so he begun to hide his face in hoodies. Wade went back to his apartment building and thank fuck no one else wanted to stay in the slum of a building because his place was pretty much how he'd left it but dustier. 

Walking around his home made Wade feel so distant. All of this stuff seemed like a lifetime away. He took down the mirror in his bathroom, not wanting to see his face. He methodically cleaned up for a little while, just needing to move. After three hours he decided he was dusty enough to warrant a shower. 

Revealing his body turned out to not be a great idea, just seeing his whole arms made Wade angry, sad, regretful. The hot water on his skin hurt at first but slowly eased the pain. He sighed blissfully and took stock of his skin. It wasn't normal scarring. It was scaring from his cancer, his mutation. The word tasted like shit in his mouth but that's what he was now a mutant. There was still a raised scar on his chest from where the pole had been. He finished his shower, wincing as he scrubbed his skin.

As he slipped into a pair of boxers, he noticed something appearing on his skin. 

‘You’re alive?’

 _Peter._ Wade shuddered at the thought of his soulmate and he rushed out into his bedroom to find a marker. If there was one thing he had promised himself to do, if he made it out of Weapon X, it was to do right by Peter. 

‘Peter! Yes! Fuck I'm so sorry. Please I know this is sudden but call me. God are you okay? It's been so long!’ 

Deadpool scribbled down the number to the cell phone he'd just picked up. 

\--

Peter was heading home from work when he saw the mark appear on his hand. It was just something black and smeared, but Peter knew it couldn’t have been something he’d gotten on his hand. He’d been holding his camera all day. _Wade._

There was no way. Who could survive that scar? 

Peter waited until he was back at his own apartment before caving in and writing to Wade. The response he got made his heart ache. Wade was asking if he was okay.

Peter watched the phone number appear on his left arm and he picked up his own phone. He saved the number, finger hovering over the call button nervously. 

There were a hundred doubts and uncertainties in his mind but this was his soulmate. This was Wade. Sure they hadn't shared much with each other but Wade was finally putting himself out there. It was all Peter had ever wanted. 

He tapped the call button. 

Peter moved to sit on his shabby couch, kicking off his shoes and holding his phone close. He fidgeted nervously, worrying a loose seam on one of the couch cushions. 

\--

Wade was pacing around his place, waiting for Peter to call. What was he going to say!?!? What the FUCK was he even doing?! How could he meet perfect Peter like this! WHAT IF PETER LOOKED LIKE THIS BECAUSE OF HIM?!

His phone rang. 

Wade held it like it was a grenade. He took a steadying breath and answered. Balls to the wall, Wilson. 

“Hello? Peter?”

“Yeah… Hey Wade.” 

FUCK his voice is perfect! Wade smiled as he looked out of his window at the junkyard near him. 

“So uh… Shit, I'm sorry about uh… Everything? I hope your scars aren't bad. Uh not that anything about you is bad… I just mean like… A lot?”

Peter shook his head, slipping out of his jacket. “No Wade they’re fine. Just… what happened to you?”

Wade realized that Peter must not have been scarred as badly as he was and that was such a relief. It felt like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. His soulmate was okay. He moved to his kitchen, looking at the scarring on his hand. How could he show Peter? He'd find out that his soulmate was a fucking monster. 

Wade had been quiet enough for Peter to worry and he frowned. 

“At least tell me who they are, so I can stop them,” Peter couldn't help the begging undertone in his voice. He needed to hurt the people that hurt his soulmate. 

“Please, Wade.” 

“Francis…” Wade growled and slammed his fist down on the counter. “No baby boy, you can't get near this guy. He’ll kill you.”

Peter smiled at the nickname, wishing he could tell Wade about being Spider-Man. But that may just get Wade killed. They were both protective it seemed. Peter tried to lighten the mood, “I'm pretty tough but… Baby boy?” 

“Yeah, pretty sure you’re younger than me,” Wade smiled, glad Peter could keep things light. God he needed light. 

“Twenty one about to be twenty two.”

“Twenty five. Sorry, _baby boy_ ,” Wade smirked not sounding sorry at all for using the nickname.

Peter smiled, “So do I get to call you my old man?” 

Wade practically melted at Peter calling him his. He sat down on his couch dramatically and put on his best sexy voice, “Honey, you can call me whatever you like.” 

Peter snorted and he wanted to push and tease Wade in person. He pulled his legs up on the couch, sock clad feet brushing the opposite arm rest.

The silence between them wasn't really awkward but Wade felt the compulsive need to fill it, “Your heater working?” 

“Huh? Oh! Yes… Yeah my aunt paid for an nice one for Christmas.”

“Good. You ever need anything you just tell me okay?” 

“So you want to be my sugar daddy?”

“No! I mean that's kind of hot but like… I've been saving up money…” For us. For you. Wade wanted to say it but he held his tongue. 

Peter smiled, teeth showing. Wade was sweet. “Thank you for that. I'll let you know if it breaks.” 

“Cross your heart?”

Peter picked up a marker from his coffee table and lifted up his shirt, drawing a little X over his heart. “Check and see, old man.” 

Wade looked down at his chest and snorted at the little X on his disfigured skin, “Good boy.” 

They both laughed at that and Peter found himself holding his phone with both hands, face nuzzling into it like a schoolgirl. At least no one was around to see him gushing, but hey, this was his first time hearing Wade. Peter briefly wondered what Wade looked like... Was he tall? Short? Did he have brown hair? Blonde? What color were his eyes? 

Peter realized he'd been quiet for a while and it was his turn to break the silence. 

“So… Could we meet in person sometime?” OH SHITWIZZLER. That was not what he wanted to ask at all. Damnit! Now he was going to seem clingy!

Wade stiffened and rubbed the back of his now bald head gently, it was still weird to not have hair, “I'm not sure. I mean… I just… They did some really fucked up shit to me, Peter.” Wade's voice was a soft whisper but Peter could hear him. 

The brunette clenched his fist and looked down at the scars on his arm, “I know.” 

Wade took in a shaky breath and God he wanted to see Peter too. To hold his hand. To kiss him. But how would Peter ever want to kiss him when he looked like this? Peter was sweet but… This face a mother wouldn't even love. 

“Let me find the guy that did this to me and then we can meet. I know I've been really bad as a mate but… I think I need to do this. I couldn't handle it if this asshole hurt anyone else.”

Peter sighed, “I think I can live with that. Do you think you should call the police? See if they can help?”

Wade snorted and twirled a knife around in his hand, throwing it at his wall, “This ain't a job for cops.” 

“Well that sounds safe,” Peter felt strange talking to Wade about this because well… He also worked outside of the police. 

“It won't be.” 

“But you’ll always come back to me?” Peter said it cheesy accent and all and Wade beamed.

“Always.” 

“Okay Snape, I have work tomorrow so I need to sleep.” Plus Peter had Spidey work right now.

“Eeeee you got the reference. I love you already, Petey pie! Okay… Can I call you tomorrow? Or like text you, some?” 

“No dick pics.”

“No promises.” 

Wade and Peter said their goodbyes and Wade was on cloud nine. Peter was great! He flopped down onto his bed with a smile on his face, “This is what Cinderella must have felt like.” 

Wade got comfortable in bed and he reached over to his bedside table, grabbing a marker and drawing a heart on his right wrist. 

A smaller heart appeared beside it a few minutes later and Wade was in love. 

\-- 

The next day Wade went to Weasel’s bar, showing him his face and wow! That was such a confidence booster! Thanks dipshit! But at least he had a full fledged plan. 

Cover his face. Find Francis. Kill him. Get the boy. Easy.

Plus Deadpool did sound sick as shit. 

\-- 

Wade tried to go out with a white hoodie and after meeting Blind Al in the laundromat he decided to wear red. It helped with the blood stain but Wade still had to make an effort not to get shot too much. Otherwise Peter may catch on about his mutation… Maybe he should just tell him? 

Hey babe! I’m a mutant that can’t die!

Yeah… that sounded sane.

\--

A few weeks later, Wade was just about to start sewing on his mask when his phone rang. Peter! Wade grinned and answered holding the phone on his shoulder, “Hey beautiful!” 

“Hey there, stud,” Peter teased sitting on a rooftop and kicking his legs as he looked over New York. “What're you up too?” 

“I'm getting ready to do some sewing… Working on something small so, we’ll see,” Wade lined up his mask and went for it, foot pressing on the pedal. 

“Well I guess I’ll know if you sew your fingers,” Peter snorted, “What're you making?” 

“Oh just touching up my mask so Francis doesn't know I'm coming for him,” Wade hummed happily cutting the string and looking at his mask. It didn't look half bad. Hell, his whole suit had pretty much come together. 

“Speaking of that do I need to be concerned about these uh… wounds, Wade… ” Peter was trying to be smooth about bringing this up but, he was worried. Mostly about Wade's safety and he would have been concerned about his sanity but who was he to judge someone running around and beating up bad guys in a mask? 

Wade wasn't sure what to say, having still not come to a decision about telling Peter. Now seemed like a shitty time so he just laughed and got up to finish putting all of his gear on. “Nah baby boy, I'm fine. I've almost got Francis. Then I can take your cute butt out on a date!” 

Peter wasn't convinced by any means but he accepted Wade's response, smiling beneath his Spider-Man mask. He saw some shady looking guys down a few blocks. “I'd like that. Hey Wade I gotta go. I'll talk to you later.” 

\--

Peter had been staking the place out when a guy in red and black came through the building killing all of the thugs. He was screaming about something and Peter quickly swung down, webbing the guy to the wall.

The guy gasped and squirmed in his webbing, “Holy shit it's Spider-Man. OMG! I'm fangirling so fucking hard right now. You’re shorter in person but that ass doesn't disappoint. Christ your small how old are you?”

“Twenty two and what does it matter to you? What matters is why are you killing these guys?” Peter crossed his arms.

“Because they’re the bad guys! Spidey you have to believe me, as a fellow guy in red spandex, I'm not a bad guy,” Wade begged and struggled to get free. There could have been some assholes escaping or Francis!

“So what? You think you’re a hero?”

“Nope,” Wade popped the p and he finally got his knife out, cutting through the webbing slowly, “I just want to get the main bad guy and go home to my mate just like any other red-blooded Canadian.” 

Peter webbed Wade's knife away, “Well that's cool I guess but I can't have you killing… Uh what was your name?”

“I didn't properly introduce myself! Where are my manners?!” Wade beamed behind his mask, “I'm Deadpool!” 

“Cool name,” Peter snorted and walked up to Deadpool. “Okay, Deadpool. You don't seem like a generic bad guy. So, I’m going to leave you here to think about what you’ve done. I catch you killing again and we won't be friends, get it?” 

“We’re friends!?!?”

“Get it?” Peter said it with more force in his tone and Deadpool nodded quickly. 

“Got it!” 

“Good. The cops will be here in 10 minutes,” Peter slung a web to a building nearby and swung away. 

“AW NOT FAIR!” 

Peter smirked as he swung through Queens. He'd have to do a little research on Deadpool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues to steal from the DP movie :P


	3. Act One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the new tags! Before you continue :)

Peter climbed up the wall to his apartment, after webbing up the thugs Deadpool had yet to kill and calling the police.

What kind of name was Deadpool, anyway? 

Regardless the guy had been honest with him. The thugs were holding people prisoner for some reason. Peter flipped through the news and caught reporters talking about the captives. They didn't mention Deadpool anywhere so Peter assumed he’d gotten free. Maybe he'd listen to his warnings but how often did guys like Deadpool listen...

Peter could hope right?

He sighed and yanked off his mask, running a hand through his hair. He had a little bald patch near his right ear where Wade had gotten cut. It made him smile as he brushed over it. _Wade._

It was about 4:30 AM so it was a no go on texting him because who was actually up at this hour? Peter sighed and stripped out of his Spidey suit. He knew his adrenaline was still up too high to attempt sleep. So Peter booted up his computer and began looking up anything he could find on Deadpool.

After an hour of looking he found pretty much nothing on Deadpool other than he seemed to target these groups holding prisoners. He'd go in, kill, and get out. There wasn't any indication that Deadpool had harmed the prisoners so maybe he wasn't completely bad? 

Well okay, killing was obviously bad. But this didn't seem as cut and dry as his other villains. Deadpool didn't hurt civilians. Maybe Peter could reason with him? 

As 6:00 AM rolled around Peter yawned as he emailed his pictures of Spiderman to the Bugle before passing out in bed. God he was glad to be done with college. He worked with Tony Stark now doing research at the Avengers tower and even though he didn't agree with the Avengers and continued to turn down their invitations to the team, the job put money in his pocket. 

\--

Wade groaned as he opened his apartment, slamming the door shut and kicking off his shoes. He slipped on his blue Crocs and pulled off his katanas, throwing them on the kitchen table. 

“Oh yeah… So comfy!” 

Wade had gotten free just a few minutes after Spiderman left. He scurried up the fire escape and waited for the police. They cleared the area and none of the guys they took in were Francis. Damnit. 

He sighed and picked up his bottle of lotion before laying in bed, “At least I got some spank bank material out of it.” Visions of spandex clad ass danced in his dreams. 

Man Wade hoped Peter had a nice ass. 

\--

“Tell me,” Wade smiled, no malice in his tone. 

“Guess,” Peter prodded again and smiled, looking at his computer with forgotten interest. 

“Aw come on baby boy, don’t play hard to get.” 

“Just guess, you butt.” 

“Oh shit. You said guess.” 

“Wade.” 

“Brown?”

“See, was that so hard?” Peter smiled, moving to sat at his window. There was no chance he was getting back to his laptop. 

“I’ll tell you what’s har-” 

“You’re gross,” Peter stopped Wade’s comment with a smirk and Wade laughed on the other end of the phone. 

“Baby boy if you think that’s gross. I’ve got some bad news for you,” Wade smiled, playing with the zipper on his hoodie. 

“Mm, so are yours brown too?” Peter asked, wanting to know more about Wade. 

“Nah mine are blue.”

“Oh! Cool,” Peter said it fondly, trying to play off how excited he was about that. Pretty blues. Peter was slowly building an image of Wade in his mind. He looked at his hand and saw Wade writing his name with a kissy face beside it. 

\--

Peter headed out again to watch over New York. He was swinging around looking for any trouble when he saw someone in red jumping the roof tops. 

Daredevil? Peter swung by tempted to say hi when he realized it wasn’t Daredevil. 

“SPIDEY!” Deadpool stopped and tried to look cool, waving with a gun in his hand as Peter landed. Peter crossed his arms, looking up at the taller man skeptically. “What are you doing, Deadpool?” 

“Uh… nothing,” Wade tried to hide his gun behind his back, smiling sheepishly. 

“I said no killing.” 

“I haven’t killed anyone...yet,” Wade mumbled out the last word, putting his gun in its holster. “Look, Spidey, these guys are bad news like really bad news. They’re going to enslave people and hurt them. I can’t let that happen.” 

“Okay I get that… so why don’t we go and get them without killing.”

“We?” Wade said it hopeful because after all Spiderman was his favorite superhero. 

“Yeah, we but if you kill anyone I’m taking you in too.” 

Wade crossed his heart and held out his hand to shake, “Partners?” 

Peter shook his head, already regretting his decision. He shook Deadpool’s hand and smirked, “You’re the sidekick.” 

“At least we match,” Wade snorted and pulled out his gun again. “Can you hear the couples getting ready to cosplay us?” 

\--

Working with Deadpool went surprisingly well and Peter was impressed at how well they worked together.

“There's so many!” 

“Yeah like cockroaches,” Wade shoot some of the thugs, groaning when some of them got right back up. 

“Spidey these guys can heal like crazy so you need to-”

Peter was already webbing them up and he grinned at Wade, hanging upside down, “What was that?”

“Little shit,” Pool grinned and they both dodged as two of the bigger guys shot at them. Wade winced as they fired off rounds into his chest. Fuck that hurt! 

Peter managed to disarm them and winced when Deadpool shot out their kneecaps, “Motherfuckers!” 

“Deadpool!” Peter called out and Wade stopped as he walked over to them. He pulled up his mask just enough so he could spit out the blood in his mouth. He moved to lean against a wall, groaning as his lungs slowly filled their holes. 

“Oh shit,” Peter walked up to Deadpool, “No no no, hey we need to get you to a hospital.” 

“No hospital needed, sweetheart” Wade groaned, keeping his face turned from Spidey. “Don't get too close, Spidey, you don't want to see this face. Well unless you didn't like your dinner.” 

Wade grinned and coughed up more blood. Peter stepped closer and Wade held up his hand, “Seriously I'm fine, look the bleeding has stopped. I have a healing factor that puts theirs to shame.” 

Wade slid down the wall and groaned as the bullets fell from his chest, having been pushed out by his healing factor. 

Peter rushed over to Deadpool, holding him upright as he almost fell over. He saw the skin on his neck and around his mouth. It looked bad… like Deadpool had been burned, eaten, and then spit back up. 

Deadpool groaned and tried to pull away but Peter held him firmly. “Let me call the cops and I'll take you somewhere you can heal, okay?” 

Pool groaned and nodded, “Yeah, does it smell like lead to you or is it just me?” Wade grinned and Spiderman shook his head with a snort. 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

\--

Peter took Wade to an apartment building in the Bronx and sat him out on the building’s stoop. 

“Thanks Spidey you’re my hero,” Deadpool smiled and groaned as he shifted. His chest still ached and even though he knew he wouldn't die it still hurt. Fuck did it hurt. 

“Are you sure you're going to be okay?” Peter really was concerned because Deadpool didn't seem like a bad guy. 

“Yeah I've had worse,” Wade realized his mask was still pulled up and he pulled it back down, sliding it into the collar of his suit top, “A lot fucking worse.”

Peter was surprised by that but he nodded and shot a web at a nearby building, “Alright I guess I'll see you around then.” 

“Two nights from now, I'll be out again. Gotta get these guys, Spidey. For my mate,” Wade pointed to a rooftop a few blocks away. “Meet me there if you want to tag along again.” 

Peter just nodded, wondering about Deadpool’s soulmate. Had they been a victim? Was Deadpool a Widowed? Peter didn’t want to pry so he pulled hard on the webbing flinging himself up. He swung home, thinking about all the new things he'd learned about Deadpool and all of the new questions about him. 

\--

“Petey?” Wade whimpered into the phone. 

“Mm Wade? What’s wrong?” Peter groaned softly, waking up enough to talk. 

“Fuck… I'm okay I just… Nightmare and I… I needed to hear you,” Wade clutched his phone breathing hard and cowering in his sheets. 

“Mm that's fine… Was it from…”

“Yeah fuck just… Keep talking about anything but that, please,” Wade could feel his pulse slowing, the cold sweat still making his scarred skin itch. 

“Uhh crap… I got a new camera the other day. You know cause I take pictures of Spiderman and I thought a new one would be nice. Has a-” Peter yawned and rubbed his eyes “Higher frames per second capability.” 

“I'm sorry I woke you up,” Wade said it gently, slowly feeling better. God just knowing Peter was talking to him helped.

“No, no we’re soulmates Wade. I just hope it helps? I’m actually real bad at this.” 

“It is, you’re amazing at it actually” Wade sighed with relief, feeling the coils of tension in his body slowly relax and Peter smiled sleepily at the compliment. 

“Had you on my mind all day today,” Peter hummed his words, wanting to let Wade know how much he really cared. Not just as a friend because soulmates were not just for sex or companionship. This was his other half. 

“Oh yeah?” Wade smiled just a little and he closed his eyes, thinking about Peter. 

“Mhmm, still trying to decide how you look,” Peter smiled and flushed just a little. 

“Like Ryan Reynolds if he'd gotten bitten by a radioactive sharpie!” 

“I'd fuck Ryan Reynolds,” Peter said it as nonchalantly as he could manage, feeling like he was finally waking up.

“Who wouldn’t!” Wade’s smile widened and he snorted, “And Peter watch your language. I can't believe you’d kiss your aunt with that mouth!”

Peter grinned and laughed, sighing contently, “Wanna kiss you.” 

Wade's breath caught and he licked his perpetually chapped lips, “Oh yeah? I'd want to do more than kiss you Petey. So many things. Can't wait to see you... What color is your hair, baby boy?” 

“It's brown. Few inches long, kind of does what it wants. What about you?” Peter shivered at Wade's voice.

“Bald, my hair is kind of…. Uh patchy so I like it gone. I make up for it with muscles for days, I can even hook you up with a free ticket to the gun show,” Wade rambled feeling nervous about his appearance.

Peter laughed, “I'd like that. I'm pretty strong too though so don't think you can just push me around because I'm younger.”

Wade smiled, loving Peter’s laugh. “So what you wanna top?”

Peter turned pink, biting his lip. “I never said that.”

“Holy shit,” Wade whispered, now all he could think of was Peter beneath him. His cock stiffened in his Deadpool suit which he had fallen asleep in. He moved around and unzipped it not realizing Peter could hear him on the phone.

“Wow that was quick,” Peter teased and moved his hand over his bare chest to sleepily tug and pinch his nipples, but stopped when he saw the scars on his chest. He didn't notice them when he'd gotten home from working with Deadpool. 

“Yeah well you know I don't like to miss out on the chance to battle the red-headed snake,” Wade grinned but frowned when Peter was quiet. “Baby boy?”

“What happened to your chest, Wade?” 

“Oh babe that’s nothing I'm fine!”

“Wade… You’re actually a really bad liar.”

Wade sighed and rubbed the back of his head, “Only to you… Pete… You wouldn't believe me if I told you.” His voice was small and he frowned, looking down at his chest it was hard to see the bullet wounds apart from the rest of his scars but they were there, pink and puckered and Wade hated that Peter had them. 

“Oh I have a pretty open mind. We’re soulmates right? You can tell me anything,” Peter said it gently.

Wade furrowed his brow, trying to think of how to tell Peter about what happened to him. There was so much they didn't know about each other. He noticed something appearing on his chest.

‘Wade’ 

Peter drew a heart around his name and it was _so_ cheesy but Wade loved it. He smiled and breathed out a little laugh, still feeling a little on edge from his panic attack. 

“It's a long story… Why don't we start with Act One?” Wade offered and smiled when Peter started drawing more on his chest, hearts appearing around the bullet wounds. 

“Anything you’re willing to tell me I'll listen too,” Peter said it encouragingly thinking back to all of the times he'd vented to Aunt May about being Spider-Man. As much as he tried to keep it from her, having her find out when he was 20 had ended up being a huge relief. 

“God you’re so perfect,” Wade smiled and went ahead and took off the rest of his suit, sliding into some boxers as he spoke, “Well things started when I dropped out of high school…”

\--

“... So when I went to his office he gave me a dishonorable discharge,” Wade sighed feeling that already he had so much off of his chest.

Peter had been such an amazing listener letting him talk and actively commenting in a way that wasn't disruptive. He’d listened to all of his stories about killing (minus some of the more graphic details) and still there was the occasional heart appearing on his chest, along with some structures of chemicals that looked mostly like hexagons to Wade. 

“Oh Wade... I'm so sorry. You did the right thing,” Peter had a frown on his face and his eyes may have been a little foggy with tears. His soulmate had already been through a lot. This was just Act One. They hadn't even gotten to the… the incident. 

“Thanks, baby boy.” Wade finally had a small smile on his face and he took a deep breath having finally calmed down from his panic attack. He looked up from his chest and smiled a little wider, getting up and heading to his window. 

“Hey Peter, look out of your window,” Wade smiled, holding his phone to his ear. He could feel how hot the electronic device was from how long they’d been talking. At least it wouldn't give him cancer.

Peter raised an eyebrow but didn't question it as he got up. Wade gave him a few moments and when he didn't hear any more movement on Peter’s end he spoke, “We’re watching the sunrise together!” 

Peter saw the sun peaking between the buildings around him and he smiled widely, feeling tired but also a profound sense of joy. Wade had really opened up to him tonight and that meant a lot to Peter. It felt like the picture of who not only Wade was as an individual was clearer, but also the picture of who they were as soulmates. 

“Yeah, it's beautiful,” Peter mused. 

“A perfect end to Act One,” Wade sighed, feel absolutely emotionally drained. He wasn’t one for sharing but this was something he could do right by Peter. The brunette needed to know what he was getting into. 

“Yeah,” Peter smiled feeling how heavy his eyes were now that he'd gotten up. He yawned and Wade smiled fondly. His soulmate was so cute. 

“Alrighty time for bed, my pretty boy.”

“Mhmm if you say so, _Daddy._ ”

Wade groaned and Peter grinned, covering his mouth because he thought Wade would laugh! Not groan! But hey this reaction was pretty good too. 

“At least take a girl out on a date before you find out her kinks Peter!”

Peter laughed and smiled wide, watching as the sun rose. 

“Goodnight, Peter.”

“Good morning, Wade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There mayyyybeeeeee a NSFW alternate ending to this chapter on my tumblr... [casually leaves a link ;)](http://wereallyloveredspandex.tumblr.com/post/144690536427/alternate-ending-to-dermis-ch-3)
> 
> UPDATE 05/22/16: Thank you for your comments letting me know my link is broken! That's what I get for coding it at 1 AM lol I'll try to fix it ASAP. 
> 
> For now have this sloppy link you can copy/paste: wereallyloveredspandex.tumblr.com/tagged/candice+writes
> 
> That should take you to my writing tag. Also I just changed my tumblr theme like in a rush last night lmao so it maybe a bit hard to read on. Just let me know! Thanks for all the feedback already! :D
> 
> UPDATE 05/22/16: The link now works :)


	4. Act Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How common is the name Francis?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter for you :D

Wade sipped from his beer and glared up at Weasel. “What pizza face?” The bartender asked and he smirked, “Why so fucking broody?”

“Still haven't gotten a solid lead on Francis.” 

“Oh yeah that motherfucker, so what you just going to sit around and wait for a more solid lead?”

“No I need to hurry up. Peter keeps on asking about the scars… He's smart Weas, like damn smart.” 

“Well then if he's smart enough, he's heard about the X-men right? I mean you’re pretty much a horror movie version of Wolverine right? But like with more guns? And no claws?”

“God at least Wolverine is fuckable,” Wade grumbled and Weasel rolled his eyes, going to poor someone else a drink. 

\--

Peter smiled, feeling tired from work. He was going to bed early since tonight all of the Avengers were in town so he didn't have to worry about criminal activity. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Wade called and suddenly sleeping was far from Peter’s mind. 

\--

“6’2”,” Wade was laying across his couch, as was the normal when he spoke to Peter.

“5’11”,” Peter bit his lip because nothing Wade had told him about his appearance seemed like a negative to Peter. (Which did he even have a negative? Probably not.) His soulmate sounded like a good-looking guy, which really was a plus because Wade was already ridiculously sweet to him. 

“Fuck! Do you stop getting cuter!? Next thing you’re gunna tell me is that you’re like covered in freckles.” 

“Uhhhhh… I mean?”

“NU UH!”

“Yeah they’re kind of everywhere.” 

“Damnit that's not fair! I can't handle you Peter Parker,” Wade beamed thinking about his cute soulmate. 

“Oh come on you can handle me, Daddy,” Peter teased and Wade groaned low in his throat.

“Mm baby boy… I- Shit I just want to kiss you.”

“Same,” Peter said it softly and he ran a hand through his hair nervously. “Wade… I want to see you. You’re in New York, right?”

Wade breath caught in his throat and he fisted his hoodie, clenching his teeth. He was terrified of Peter seeing his face but… if anyone could accept him… it would be Peter. His soulmate had been nothing but good and patient with him. 

But what if Peter didn't? And then his sweet soulmate knew he was stuck with him? Just the thought of that hurt Wade's heart. He only wanted the best for Peter, not for him to be stuck with his ugly mug. 

Well that wasn't a no so Wade was in New York. Peter knew his mate was nervous so he spoke gently, “I'm nervous too, Wade.” 

Wade sighed and shook his head, “It's different… You’re gunna be beautiful and I'm just…” Wade sighed and Peter spoke confidently, “You’re my handsome soulmate.” 

Wade smiled and he nodded, “Thank you.”

\--

Spiderman and Deadpool kept meeting up. Every night Wade told the hero he'd be back out, Spidey was there. Wade was trying to hold off the fangirling but it was hard sometimes. 

Spiderman had always been the best hero. The Bugle painted him like he was a villain but Wade knew villains and Spidey was everything he wished he could be. Someone that used their abilities for good, along with being clever and funny. 

After hearing Spidey’s stomach growling one night, Wade offered to take him out for food mostly because it meant spending more time with him. They ate hot dogs on a roof and talked for a while. Wade covered his scars with a hand hovering over his mouth because fuck him if his favorite hero was going to see his ugly skin. Unsurprisingly, Spidey was good company. 

\--

“So what are you up to this afternoon, baby boy?” 

“Trying to become a full couch potato,” Peter smiled and held his phone to his ear, laying on his couch with a blanket. He was watching some criminal case shows that reminded him of Aunt May. It was too early to go out as Spiderman.

“Oh fun! Hey can I ask you something that’s been on my mind a lot. You don’t have to answer but if you did it would be fun for the both of us?”

Peter raised an eyebrow, curious about what Wade had in mind. “Okay, what’s the question?” 

“How big is your dick?” Wade said it quickly and Peter blushed, smirking just a little. 

“My dick’s been on your mind a lot?” 

“You have no fucking idea,” Wade gushed, his own dick out and already hard in his hand. 

“It’s almost seven,” Peter tried to say it casually shifting a little as his own cock started to take interest. He hadn’t really jerked off in a while afterall. Plus having Wade’s voice was a pretty big turn on.  
“Oh shit! My baby boy’s hung. I know you mentioned wanting to bottom but you’ll have to fuck me sometime,” Wade said it with a grin on his face.

Peter turned a darker red, hand moving down his chest and over his abs to squeeze his cock. “What about you?” 

“Solid eight,” Wade said it with a chipper little tone and Peter groaned, unconsciously spreading his thighs while also rolling his eyes, so he'd just asked Peter so he could brag about his own dick. Wade was so full of it sometimes.

Wade didn’t miss a beat, responding to the sound Peter made “You like that, Petey? Want my cock inside your hot little hole?” 

“Oh shit,” Peter moved his free hand down to rub his balls gently, pressing against his perineum in a teasing way. Well the plan to call Wade out on calling him for phone sex just went out the window. 

“God you’d stretch around me so nice. I’d have to spend ages lubing you up though because I know you’re nice and tight for me. Have you ever touched your pretty pucker babe? If not you should. No wait I wan-” 

“Yeah…” 

Wade was pretty sure all of the blood in his body was in his cock at that point, “When? How? Why? Where? Fuck just tell me all about it.” 

Peter laughed and Wade grinned, looking at his phone and Peter stood up, walking over to his bed and taking out his lube from the bedside table. “Believe it or not, I do get horny Wade and since my mate is refusing to meet me I have to make due.” 

Wade pouted and whimpered, “Low blow, babe. I’m trying to be sexy for you.” 

Peter uncapped his lube and he laid back on his bed, taking his cock back in hand and spreading his legs, “You are sexy.” 

“I don't know if you’d believe that once you see me,” Wade's voice was soft and Peter’s heart ached, wanting to comfort his soulmate. 

“What kind of person do you think I am Wade?”

Wade was a little thrown but he answered immediately, “The best.”

“So wouldn't the best person like you for the way you are?” Peter countered and Wade hummed softly, in thought. Peter did have a point...

The brunette sighed and coated his fingers in lube, stroking his cock for a minute before moving his slick fingers down, “I didn't finger myself thinking about anyone else but you.” 

“Fuck you know how to talk to a man, don't you sweetheart?” Wade teased, but Peter could hear him stroking his cock in the background. Wade groaned softly and panted, “Gunna fuck you so good Peter. God I want you in every position.” 

Peter’s blush crept down his neck at the thought of Wade fucking him for hours. He arched his lower back, pushing in a finger with a groan. Ever since that first time he'd always enjoyed the stretch. The burn of the initial breach into his hole was something Peter craved. He rubbed around his rim before sliding in a second finger with a whimper. 

“Oh shit are actually doing it?! Oh Jesus you sound so pretty, baby boy. Does it feel good?” 

“Yes… Fuck Wade. I need more.” Peter moaned, spreading his two fingers and shuddering when Wade spoke. 

“Push in another finger and push them all in deep, baby boy. Press right against your prostate nice and hard, because that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to pound your sweet ass until you scream for me.” 

Peter did as he was told and he groaned, stroking over that little bulb of nerves inside him. His thighs twitched as he rocked down on his fingers, grunting softly. Peter wrapped his hand around his cock and began stroking quickly, chasing his climax. 

“Nngh! Wade! Oh… Oh please…. please fuck me… I want to be yours!” Peter’s voice pitched just a little lower as he moaned, leaning over and facing his phone where it laid on his bed.

Wade came with a throaty little cry at Peter's words and groaned happily, “You wanna be mine… That maybe the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me.” 

Peter whined softly, letting Wade know he still hadn't finished. He stroked his cock and squeezed himself tighter.

Wade laughed softly and licked his lips, “Come on Petey you know you want to come for me. Go on pretty boy come for Daddy.” 

Wade beamed when Peter let out a choked sob. That fucking Daddy kink was going to be the death of him. 

They listened to each other's breathing even out and Peter broke the silence, “You’re going to… meet me in three days. Saturday… I have a day off. I want to see you, Wade.”

“And what if I don't wanna?” Wade said it like a child to their parents and Peter frowned, whimpering as he pulled his fingers from his sensitive hole. He needed to play this right so he licked his lips and put on his best sexy voice. 

“Then you will not be getting any for a very, very long time. I just want to see my sweet soulmate that just made me come so hard my eyes are blurry... Don't you want to hold me and kiss me, Daddy?”

Well there's the confirmation that the Daddy kink is his doom. Wade groaned in defeat and nodded, “Fine. Jesus you make one hell of an argument… I'll be there baby boy.” 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Peter said it so smugly that Wade had to groan again. He was already wrapped around Peter’s finger and he hadn't even seen him yet. 

\--

Friday night, Team Spideypool, as Wade had taken to calling them was out following a lead from the last group associated with Weapon X. They were told it the location was of one of the buyers from Weapon X and boy was the guy a douche canoe! 

Spiderman and Deadpool had been fighting them and someone decided to start chucking grenades. Wade was shooting them as Peter webbed them into the air. “Come on Spidey at least make my target practice a little difficult,” Wade shouted a big grin on his face. He never enjoyed killing but the adrenaline of fighting that was a high Wade couldn’t quit. 

Peter laughed, “You’re unbelievable!” 

“Oh lovemuffin you have no idea!” 

Peter was crawling along the ceiling when the doors were kicked down from another room. A guy with a fucking chainsaw was running at them. Spiderman quickly flipped down in front of Deadpool, going to web him when his web shooter made an unsettling grinding noise. It was jammed. Peter had gone too many nights without realigning the gears. Wade had already been reaching to grab Spidey, pulling him away from the chainsaw with a turn of his own body. 

And just like that, half of Deadpool’s left arm was lying on the ground. 

Peter gasped and the guy holding the chainsaw stopped just long enough for Wade to turn around and shoot him in the gut with his good hand. He fell to the ground and Wade looked over at the buyer, shooting him in the shoulder and in his side just grazing him and he was screaming. 

“Christ it doesn’t hurt that bad! Now this…” Wade walked closer to the bastard, watching him fall to his knees, as he wiggled the half of his arm that was left, “This hurts like someone just chainsawed my arm off! Who the fuck do you think you are? The director of Saw?” Wade leaned down and dug his thumb into the bullet wound on his shoulder, smirking when the guy screamed. Wade rolled his eyes behind his mask and punched the guy in the face.

“WHERE’S FRANCIS?”

“Deadpool, stop!” Peter ran up to Deadpool, having snapped out of his stupor from seeing Deadpool’s arm on the ground. There was a lot of blood. 

Wait Francis? That was who Wade wanted to find… But that was just a coincidence right? But how common was the name Francis?

Deadpool turned his head around only after holding his gun against the buyer’s forehead, “Give us a second Mommy and Daddy are fighting.” He looked at Spiderman, feeling pretty dizzy from the blood loss.

“Look Spidey. This bastard deserves it. He bought fucking mutant slaves. Someone like him ain’t going to change after a little jail time. He’s evil,” Wade cocked his gun when the guy started begging and he growled at him. “I will blow your fucking jelly beans.” 

“What does that even mean!” The buyer wailed.

Spiderman walked right up to both of them and put his hand on Deadpool’s gun, “We’ll find Francis, Wade. Just stop, you’re bleeding out. Let me call S.H.I.E.L.D.” 

The shock of Spiderman calling him by his name had Deadpool nodding and he waited for Spidey to make his phone call before addressing the elephant in the room. 

“How do you know my name?” Wade asked, head cocked to the side. 

Peter pointed up, “Can we have this conversation somewhere else?” 

Wade nodded and put away his gun, pointing to his forearm, “Could you get that? It heals faster if I don’t have to regrow it. Plus I love Mr. Left.” 

Peter picked up Wade’s arm and handed it to him, watching the taller man as he held it to the wound. Peter walked up to Wade and dung his thumb in his webshooters until one of the web containers burst. The webbing splattered out around Wade’s wound, holding his arm in place. 

Wade beamed behind his mask, holding his arm steady with one hand as Peter made the phone call to S.H.I.E.L.D.

Once that was done Peter wrapped an arm around Wade's waist, hoisting him up and headed for his apartment. 

The entire time all Peter could think about was how much sense it made that Wade and Deadpool were one in the same. The wounds, the jokes, even the fucking laugh. This was his soulmate. Deadpool was his soulmate. Oy vey.

\--

“Whoa Queens? I mean I knew that was your main turf but I didn't think you actually lived there,” Wade smiled, loving swinging through the city. 

Peter just nodded as they landed on his fire escape, “So this is me.”

Wade looked at the window to Peter home nervously, “Are you sure you wanna let me into the Spideycave? I mean I’ll probably get blood all over the place.” 

Peter opened his window and climbed inside, “You're not even bleeding, Pool. Come on before someone sees us.” 

Wade listened climbing inside and looking around. The apartment size was smaller than his own and the only closed off room was the bathroom. The rest of Spidey’s apartment just had beams and what looked like remnants of walls. But regardless of the shape of the place it's decorations were nice, pictures hanging on string and in frames. There were skateboards and posters of science shit all over the walls. Was that a periodic table? Wade smiled, thinking that Spidey was too adorkable. He looked over when the hero coughed softly. 

Peter smiled and he reached up to rub the back of his mask nervously, “Wade?” 

“Oh right you didn’t tell me! So how did you find out, Weasel tell you?” Wade cock his head to the side, curiously. 

“No uh… So… Is your last name Wilson?”

“Jeez! First and last name, I might as well give up on the secret identity. Not that I really care all that much,” Wade shrugged and started pulling off his weapons and piling them on his tiny dining room table. 

“Wade Winston Wilson?” Peter asked, gawking at the amount of weaponry Wade kept on his person. Where did he even hide 12 knives? 

“Say my name, say my name~ Yeah Spidey? You got it I mean it's not really a big deal,” Wade looked up at Peter, picking at the webbing on his arm. 

“No it's a huge deal. Shit uh… Okay,” Peter reached up to pull off his mask. 

“WHOA WHOA,” Wade rushed over to Peter holding up his hands, “Spidey I may not care about secrets but I know you do. Are you sure you want to do this?” 

Peter didn't respond he just pulled off his mask, looking up at the white eyes of Wade's mask. 

“Wade… It's me. I'm Peter.”

Peter? Wade looked at the young face of Spiderman and the words he’d said slowly sunk in. Wade raised an eyebrow. This couldn't be his Peter. No way.

“So? Peter's a pretty common name. Gotta say though your face is cute Spi-”

“No, no Wade it's me. Your Peter. Peter Parker,” Peter looked up at Wade hoping he wouldn't have to try and explain this more. He couldn't handle it if this wasn't his Wade. God that would be embarrassing. 

“What was the first thing you drew to me?” Wade said it dead serious, stepping a little closer. He needed to see the honesty in Peter's face, “It was a stick figure, right here.” Peter pointed to his left inner wrist. “You drew one back holding mine’s hand and a heart around them in red.” 

Wade let it sink in for a moment. It was like his soul was shuddering at the realization that this was Peter. Spiderman was his Peter. Wade reached up and gently cupped Peter’s face with a gloved hand, “Holy fucking shit. Petey.” 

Peter leaned his face into Wade's hand and smiled, “Yeah I know right? I mean I was always worried about my soulmate not being able to handle the whole superhero thing but… I guess I don't have to worry now.” 

Wade was still in shock. He stroked Peter’s cheek with his thumb and shook his head, “You… You won't ever worry about anything. Not if I have any say so, baby boy.” 

Peter smiled and Wade's breath caught. Who knew a simple upturn of lips could make him so happy?

Wade shook his head and dropped his hand, “Show me your arm.” He gestured to Peter’s left arm, brow furrowed. “I need to see something I… This is just too good to be real. Chances are I’m dreaming.” 

Peter nodded, more concerned about Wade sitting as he healed. He knew that Deadpool could heal but to what extent Peter really had no idea. “Here, sit while you heal. I gotta change. Spandex is kind of hard to roll up that far.”

Peter led Wade to the couch, walking over and turning on a lamp to offer a little more light than the usual city lights. He grabbed some clothes from his closet in a bit of a nervous rush and headed to the bathroom. 

When the door closed Peter started changing and holy shit this was happening. Oh jeez his hair. He grabbed his brush and ran it through his hair to no avail. Oh shit. He pulled on a shirt and looked down at his left arm, yep there was a large angry scar. Deadpool was his soulmate.

Oh fuck! A killer was his soulmate. They had to talk about that more at some point. But as big of an issue as that was with Peter he sat it aside to take the time to enjoy meeting his soulmate for the first time. 

He slipped on his pants and took a deep breath to calm his frantically beating heart to no avail. Peter opened the door and furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of Deadpool at his window, looking like he was going to leave.

“Wade?” Peter said his voice small as he stepped closer to him, “What the hell are you doing?” 

\--

Wade felt like he couldn't breathe. He was supposed to meet Peter tomorrow! He had tried to mentally prepare himself to meet his soulmate but he just couldn't! Even in that situation it seemed impossible but now!? When Peter just saw him get his fucking arm cut off! 

His soulmate was Spiderman! Good, honest, smart, strong and fucking handsome as hell Spidey! How could he ever be happy with someone like Wade?! 

The merc jumped up suddenly groaning when his arm shifted. The bone was growing back. Wade rushed over to the window, stopping dead in his tracks when he heard his name. He looked back over at Peter and fuck why was he so beautiful?!

He turned around and held his bad arm, “Uh… Getting some fresh air?” Wade smiled behind his mask and sighed when Peter pointed to the couch, “Sit.”

Wade hesitated for a moment and Peter pushed up his sleeve, as he sat on one end of the couch, “You wanted to see our scar. Come look.”

Our scar. Wade stopped at those words listening to Peter and walking back to the couch. He sat and looked at Peter’s left arm. The scar was all the way around his arm just where Wade’s arm had been severed. He reached up to brush over it, a frown on his face. 

“I'm sorry,” Wade said it gently and Peter snorted. The merc looked up, confused at that reaction. Peter raised an eyebrow and smiled a little ruefully, “Wade… You got this scar saving my life. I would be dead if it wasn't for you.” 

Peter moved closer to Wade, when the merc was silent, “Thanks for that.” 

Wade shrugged, “It's really not that big of a deal. I grow back.” 

Peter hated the way Wade wouldn't look at him and the mask covering his face.

“Still a big deal to me… Could you uh… Take off your mask?” Peter motioned to his own neck awkwardly. 

Wade smiled sadly and shook his head, “You don't want to see this face.” 

“Would you stop putting words into my mouth?” Peter frowned and he reached over slowly to place his hand on Wade’s thigh, wanting to connect with his soulmate. “I’ve wanted to see your face for so long.”

Wade shifted uncomfortably, knowing that he was going to disappoint the only person he really cared about. He breathed in shakily and looked down at the scar on Peter’s arm, “I can't, Petey… What if I told you why? About uh… Act Two?” 

Peter didn't try to hide his hurt expression, looking up at Wade and moving his hand along his thigh. Wade responded to the movement, reaching to take Peter’s hand in his gloved one. The merc rubbed the back of Peter's hand gently, brushing his finger over the purple bruises on his knuckles. They both hit hard it seemed.

“Okay… I’ll settle for now but I'm not going to let this go, Wade,” Peter said doing his best not to pout out his lip. He smiled just a little when Wade scooted closer to him so their thighs were touching and threw his good arm around Peter’s shoulders. 

“Pushy… I’ll like it more in bed, baby boy,” Wade smirked and Peter elbowed his side, smirking at the grunt he got out of the larger man. 

Wade laughed it off and sighed, looking down at Peter, “So I told you I was discharged yeah?”

Peter nodded and looked up at him and Wade was already in love with those brown eyes. He focused back on his story, knowing that it would at least deflate his chubby. 

“Well after that it was hard to find a job, you know what with me not finishing high school and the whole dishonorable thing. Not even Taco Bell wanted me,” Wade sighed and started moving his hand along Peter’s shoulders rubbing them. The need to touch his soulmate was hard to push away and Peter sighed softly, seeming to enjoy it. 

“So I started mercenary work. I didn't kill, just threats you know. Or stealing things back for people. Roughing up people, pretty normal stuff. After all of the uh… Assignments in the Special Forces I wanted to be done. 47 hits was enough for me.” 

Peter nodded and the hand on his thigh was moving in soothing circles. All Wade could think about was how could Peter be real? With his messed up hair and those lips had to be angel soft. Wade had always had the shittest luck but maybe… maybe all of that karma he’d been building up was just enough to get lucky enough to have fucking Spiderman as his soulmate.

Wade tried not to stare, as his thoughts ran a mile and minute, and turned his head away to look down, “And then I passed out in Weasel’s bar all of the sudden. I went to a doctor and it was stage 4 cancer. And fuck it was everywhere, Peter. Lungs, prostate, my brain, liver, skin, hell I had breast cancer. I was going to die and I… Fuck I couldn't even tell you. I couldn't see you and say oh hey!? Nice to meet you, now you’re going to be Widowed before we even had our first kiss or held hands or Bonded! How could I do that to you? I just… I couldn’t.” 

Wade sounded so defeated and heartbroken. Peter moved to lay his head on Wade’s broad shoulder, “I would have been okay. I would have been really upset if you never told me and you were just gone.”

Wade nodded leaned his head against Peter’s, “I was working on getting the balls to tell you, when this guy approached me. If you could even call him a guy. He’s more like a pedophile/mass torturer that looks like he could lose a lot of weight by only eating sandwiches, all rolled into one generically boring suit. Like the tie was even black and cotton, how badly can you rip off the Men in Black? But anyway, he said he could cure my cancer… Make me better than better and I thought, fuck it! Anything to not have to leave my Peter, Widowed.” 

“Your Peter?” Peter smiled and Wade smiled back, glad his facial expression were clear through the mask. He moved to kiss the top of Peter's head and the younger man turned pink. 

“Yeah all mine,” Wade smirked and moved his fingers up to run them through Peter’s hair. Of course he couldn't feel through his gloves but the gesture didn't seem to go to waste, because it got a smile out of Peter. Wade sighed and braced himself, tensing as he began talking again. 

“So I accepted his offer. That’s when uh well… They tortured me, injected me with all kinds of shit to mutate me. I don't really know all of the things they would do to me because I would blackout but I was their favorite punching bag.” 

Peter’s hand moved from Wade thigh to rest over his stomach, “You were always bruised here. I was so worried.”

“I didn't get a look at myself but they would read what you were writing to tease me. You always sounded so worried... But the jokes on them though! Because that's what saved me,” Wade moved to look at Peter properly.

Peter leaned back looking up into the whites of Deadpool’s mask, “How?” 

Wade took another steadying breath and he relaxed a little when Peter’s hand moved to rub over his chest through his suit. God it was like he had magic hands. They would feel amazing on his dick. 

Deadpool shook his head and Peter hummed softly, “Whenever you’re ready.” 

Patient and considerate. Peter was a precious cinnamon roll too good for this world. 

Wade smiled at the thought, “So I teased Francis about some bullshit and he decided to put me in this… Fucking chamber. It did something with my oxygen levels. It was their toughest torture. Only ever used it on me. Thank god.”

“But it worked. I gasped for air for two days and that second night… Right when I was going to die. I mutated. It was horrible. I… Peter,” Wade looked away from Peter towards the window wanting to jump out of it. 

“Wade,” Peter said it again with the most gentle patient tone and Wade's heart was melting for this boy. 

“It really fucked me up. Turned me into a monster. It could have fucked you up too,” Wade looked back at Peter and cupped his face. “I'm so glad it didn't. You’re so gorgeous… If I had ruined your pretty face I don't know what I'd have done.” Wade looked down at Peter and ran a gloved thumb over his cheek. 

“That’s when I could actually see what all you had really written and looking at myself… I didn’t want to live… How could I even look at you, after… Why would you care after me not responding for SO long? Never reaching out to you… And there it was right on my chest, you wrote ‘Don’t die, Wade.’ I could see how the letters weren’t shaped carefully, you were shaking when you wrote it and well… I went in planning on not Widowing you. So I broke out. And burnt the place down. I was fighting Francis when he stabbed through my chest with a metal pole.” 

Peter looked up at Wade with all the affection in his heart. His soulmate had been through so much on his own already. He looked up at Wade and leaned into his hand again, smiling with a shaky breath, as he held back his tears. But it wasn't a happy smile. How could it be after hearing about the torture his soulmate had gone through.

“I’m so sorry, Wade. No one deserves any of what you’ve been through. Those people tricked you. They held the carrot on the rope and instead of just pulling it away they shocked you,” Peter’s eyes still felt watery and he moved Wade's hand off of his face, taking it in his own. He didn't have the chance to marvel at the size of Wade's hands but instead clutched it. 

“You’re not a monster. You’re my Wade.” 

“Your Wade, huh... I like the sound of that, Peter,” Wade said it softly and Peter reached up to slowly touch the band of Wade's suit where the mask was tucked in. 

“I want to see what's mine,” Peter said with all the intensity he could muster and Wade was shaking. He reached up with both hands to hold Peter's arm. 

“Peter…” Wade didn't want to beg.

“At least your mouth?” Peter conceded, and Wade waited for a moment before nodding, “Okay.” 

Wade leaned his neck back in offering and Peter reached to the back of his mask, rolling it up over Wade’s mouth and nose. There were scars all over his skin. Peter’s eyes did widen in shock but he gently reached to touch Wade’s jaw. “Can I?” 

“Yeah,” Wade said voice tight because he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. He didn't flinch when Peter cupped his jaw because holy god when was the last time he’d had a soft touch used on him. 

Peter traced his fingers over the scars, down to Wade's neck. “How am I not the same?” 

Wade shivered at Peter’s touch, licking his lips nervously, “The scars are from my mutation. Since you don't have the same mutation they don't show up. I guess it's like how you can stick to walls and I can't?” 

Peter nodded and smiled fondly, looking at Wade’s eyes, “And you tried to seem like you weren’t smart.” 

Wade smiled, feeling a little embarrassed at the compliment, “Yeah well… anyone could have figured that shit out. I'm just glad you don't look like this.” 

“Wade,” Peter moved his other hand up to cup his mates face, rubbing his cheeks gently and leaning up to place a soft kiss on his lips. “I'm glad you showed me.” 

Wade grinned wide at the kiss and he was on cloud 9. “For a kiss, I'm glad I did, too. I could show you again?”

Wade pulled down his mask and back up again and Peter smirked, leaning in and kissing Wade sweetly, “Or you could show me more… We could do more.” 

Peter smirked but then stood up and yawned, heading for bed. “But you don't want to so I guess we’ll have to wait.” 

“Are you trying to bribe me with sex?” Wade gasped, watching the smaller man walk towards his bed. Jesus that ass was amazing even when it wasn't in spandex. 

“Noooo,” Peter did his best not to smile as he crawled into bed. He looked over at the merc and pointed to his closet, “There's some clothes that may fit you to the far left if you want to stay.” 

“What's wrong with my suit?” 

Peter raised an eyebrow, “it's bloody.” 

“Oh right that,” Wade got up and rummaged through Peter's clothes, finding a large sweatshirt and sweatpants. He went to the bathroom to change, leaving on his mask. 

Peter smiled to himself when Wade took the clothes and he pulled back the blankets for him. Wade crawled into bed and Peter sighed when a hand brushed over his waist, rough skin touching the exposed sliver of skin between his shirt and sleeping pants. 

“You’re beautiful, I'm sorry I wasn't here to tell you that every damn day,” Wade rumbled and Peter looked back, happy to see that Wade had his mask folded up. He turned around to face the merc. Wade leaned in and kissed him sweetly. 

All of this skin on skin contact made Wade shudder, as good as someone else's lips felt nothing compared to his soulmate.That longing in his gut, pushed Wade to lick at Peter's lips, cautiously reaching up and combing his fingers through Peter’s hair. It was sweaty and smushed from the crime fighting but Wade loved feeling it against his now bare hand. 

Peter gasped and slid a hand cautiously up and down Wade's clothed torso. He leaned into the hand in his hair and groaned softly, “Wade.” Peter’s eyes were darker and fuck he was so perfect, so beautiful. 

“Shit, Peter,” Wade brought their lips back together, marveling at how full and smooth Peter’s lips were. He groaned softly when Peter's tongue licked his lip. Wade opened his mouth slightly, tilting his head back. The younger man moved his hands to Wade’s shoulders, rolling them over and breaking their kiss with a little ah! 

Peter smirked, moving his hands down Wade's arms as he laid on top of the merc, “Too much for you?”

Wade grinned and tugged Peter’s hair, making him arch that glorious neck, “Baby boy, I'd like to see you try to be too much for this crazy train.” 

\--

They made out until the sun began to rise and decided sleep was probably a good idea. Peter’s lips were capped, his jaw ached, and his neck was covered in love bites but he was on top of the world. He laid his head on Wade’s shoulder, humming his happiness when an arm wrapped around his waist. 

Peter laid his hand on Wade’s chest, feeling his heartbeat. “Night,” Peter murmured and Wade smiled, leaning down and kissing the top of Peter's head, “Goodnight, cinnamon roll.” 

Peter just smiled as he closed his eyes, as much as Wade loved to shower him in praise, Peter fell asleep thinking about how wonderful Wade was. 

Was he perfect? No. But Peter knew he wasn't either. No matter how many times Wade said it. But Wade made him feel confident and wanted, while still offering him safety and an escape from all of his worries. Wade was resilient in a way Peter never could be. He made Peter smile and even as Deadpool, Wade had been nothing but kind to him. 

Wade was everything he wanted in his soulmate. Just like he’d imagined.

As they laid next to each other both feeling the same adoration for each other, souls slowly resonating, the beginning of a mark on Peter’s left hand began to form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I edited and edited and edited this chapter. I hope you like it as much as I do. This is officially the longest chapter I've ever written and Ch 5 already has a google doc. 
> 
> Personally I'm mostly into writing fics that explore kinks (aka super dirty as hell fics) but I want this to be all of that and more so we shall see. 
> 
> I'd love to hear from you all! If I didn't get to reply to your comment I will try to make sure I do :) I'm still working with limited computer access but I obsessively check your comments on my phone :P 
> 
> SIDE NOTE: Also do any of you plan the Avengers Academy game? We should talk about that :P


	5. Bonding Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. Peter realizes how head over heels Wade is for him.

Wade woke up the next morning and he groaned in confusion at the feeling of cold toes touching his calves and a cool hand on his chest. He opened his eyes groggily, left arm sore from healing. 

The owner of those cold toes and hands shifted and Wade looked down, smiling. Peter had curled up closer to him, face pressed right against his neck in a way that screamed soulmates. Wade leaned down and pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead, glad he still had his Deadpool mask covering the majority of his face.

Peter grunted and opened his eyes, smiling up at him sleepily and fuck Wade loved Peter’s smiles. He noticed the freckles dusting his face, having missed them last night. Wade shifted realizing there was a definite hardness pressed against his thigh and his own morning wood was more eager than usual at all the skin on skin contact. 

Peter must have realized the same thing because he moved his hips away, blushing and Wade raised an eyebrow, “You want help with that, baby boy?” 

The younger man shivered and shook his head, “Not before I see your face.” 

“Jesus Pete, come on it's just a face,” Wade huffed.

Peter frowned and sat up on the bed, hair so messed up from his suit and the make outs. He grunted, still waking up as he looked Wade over. The merc moved around on the bed, laying his head on Peter’s thigh, looking up at him, “You know you want me to suck that pretty cock.”

Peter was scarlet but he shook his head, “No Wade. Not before I see your face.” Peter’s tone was firm and Wade scowled, leaning back. He looked up at the brunette and leaned his head back in offering, “Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you.” 

Peter reached down and pulled Wade's mask the rest of the way off. Peter kept his face neutral as he looked at all of the scarring. Wade's face was marked all over but it wasn't deformed in anyway. He still had ears and a big nose. Wade had said he was bald and Peter could see why. His skin wasn't in good enough condition to grow hair. He had his eyes closed as Peter cupped his face, tilting it up. 

Wade opened his eyes and Peter smiled looking at those clear blue eyes. “Hey.”

Wade smiled just a little, not expecting that look on Peter's face. His eyes felt watery because all Peter showed him was adoration and acceptance. Not pity and disgust like he was used to when people saw his face, “Hey, Peter.” 

“They really are blue, huh?” Peter noted and Wade smiled a little wider. 

“Yeah, you like them?” 

“Mhm, I like all of it,” Peter smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Wade leaned up, putting his hands on either side of Peter’s thighs. They pulled back, breaking their kiss and Peter stuck out his tongue, “Yuck, morning breath double whammy.”

Wade snorted and reached to rub the bulge in Peter’s sleeping pants, raising a non existent eyebrow, “You wanna give me cock breath?” 

“That's not sexy,” Peter frowned but he gently pressed his hips up into Wade's touch, loving the extra pressure. 

“Mm... you say that but Peter junior thinks I'm pretty sexy, huh?”

Peter scoffed and moved to cup the back of Wade's head, “Well... he's kind of biased.” 

“Oh is he?” Wade slid his hands up to rub at Peter's hips, pushing up his shirt enough to kiss a freckle he’d spotted. 

“You sure about this?” Wade asked, hands stilling as he looked up at the brunette.

Peter laid back on the bed, pushing pillows up beneath his shoulders so he could watch, “Yeah as long as you are?”

“Oh I've been waiting for this, darling,” Wade pushed up Peter’s shirt further, putting his hands on his hips to hold him steady as he kissed along his waistline. Wade’s hands moved along Peter's sides, sliding under his shirt to brush over his nipples. 

Wade moved his face down so he could mouth at Peter's cock through all of the fabric. The merc shivered when Peter moaned and he looked up to see those big brown eyes watching him in awe. Wade smirked and pinched the smaller man's nipples once, loving his little whine. Once his hands were back to Peter’s hips Wade moved to pull down his sleeping pants to his knees. He palmed Peter through his briefs, groaning at the moan his soulmate let out, “Fuck I'm so hard for you, Peter.” 

And it was true, Wade was sure his cock would be standing tall for Peter if it wasn't trapped against his inner thigh and smushed into the mattress.

He slowly pulled down Peter boxers, groaning at the site of the younger man’s cock. He took Peter’s dick into his hand stroking him slowly as he took in one of the most intimate parts of his soulmate. Seven inches may have been Peter selling himself short because he looked long but maybe that's because he wasn't as thick as Wade's own prick. The merc leaned in and lapped at the pink head curiously, “You know I've never actually done this to a guy before.” 

Peter hummed his happiness at that and he rubbed the back of Wade's neck, “Me either. Here let me…” Peter moved to reach for Wade's cock but the larger man shook his head. “Lemme take care of you first,” Wade sold his point by taking the head of Peter’s cock into his mouth, sucking him eagerly. 

“Oh wow,” Peter moaned and Wade moved to cup and rub his balls gently, shuddering when Peter’s hips stuttered. He slowly took Peter down, moaning and sucking around him. Wade pulled back for air and smirked up at Peter's hazy eyes, stroking his spit slick dick. Wade moved the hand that was fondling Peter's balls to rub his fingers over his perineum, “You’re fucking hot Peter. How did someone not snatch you up?” 

Peter laughed and shook his head. “I'm not as… Uh great as you think I am.” 

“Blasphemy,” Wade slid the hand on Peter's hip back under his shirt to admire his flat muscular stomach and pinch his nipples again. Peter moaned and rocked his hips up into Wade fist, before quickly leaning up and tossing off his shirt. 

Wade stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Peter's chest. All over him there were these little raised splatters of scarred skin. The bullet wounds. 

Wade furrowed his brow and moved to run his fingers over them, they made Wade's gut clench and flip. He suddenly felt nauseated at the site of his scars marring Peter pale skin.

Peter was watching Wade, curious as to why he'd stopped and when his soulmate looked up he could see the panic in his eyes. “Hey it's fine they’ll be gone-” 

“No, it's really not fine. Fuck look what I did to you... What I've been doing.”

Peter sat up a frown on his face and he took one of Wade’s hands in his own, “Did you fire these bullets?”

“No but-”

“No buts Wade. You didn't do this and besides I'm fucking proud of our scars it's what connects us,” Peter said it firmly and Wade smiled for a tender moment before he smirked and went back to stroking Peter's dick with a sarcastic, “Okay mister bossman.” 

“Just tired of my soulmate being hard on himself,” Peter let go of Wade’s hand and smirked, “Yes the pun was intended.” 

“Fuck I love you,” Wade said it under his breath as he leaned down and sucked down Peter's cock again, sucking and wrapping his hand around the base. Wade was sloppy and unskilled but eager and after he licked at Peter's slit a few times, bobbing his head the smaller man was whimpering and clutching his sheets.

“Wade! Ah… I'm right there,” Peter said it half heartedly not wanting him to pull away. Peter gasped when Wade didn't stop, simply opened his mouth wider and swallowed around Peter’s cock until he was coming. 

Wade swallowed as much as he could before pulling off of Peter's dick with a cough and a wheeze. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned up at Peter. 

The smaller man looked so out of it and Wade just beamed, so proud of himself for making Peter look like that. He moved his hands up Peter's sides slowly, admiring his chest rising and falling as he caught his breath. 

Peter sat up again, face so red as he rubbed the back of his neck, “I really didn't mean to uh… You know… Make you swallow?” 

Wade snorted and shrugged his shoulder, “Baby boy, I wanted too.” Wade rolled over on his back, smirking as he reached down to rub his cock through the clothes Peter let him borrow. “Enjoyed it actually, loving on your cock and getting my hands all over you.”

Peter glanced down at Wade's clothed dick and bit his lip nervously, “Well I'm glad.” He leaned down to kiss Wade and the merc stopped him with a finger over his lips. 

“We don't have to keep going you know? I can leave or whatever you want, Peter.” Wade said it sincerely even though Peter knew there were things Wade wasn't going to do for him easily. The smaller man stood up and took Wade's hand tugging him towards his bathroom, “Shower with me?” 

Of course Peter would ask him to do the one thing he didn't want to do. If Wade’s dick wasn't so hard that he was pretty sure it could split a concrete block in a very predictable karate movie shot, he would have gone soft at the fear of showing Peter his entire scarred body. 

Peter gave him an endearing look and Wade nodded, not looking at the mirror as they entered the small bathroom. Peter dropped his sleeping pants and boxers. Wade glanced up at him and it almost hurt how handsome Peter was. His sculpted chest and slim sides led down to an ass that was tight but with enough cushion for the pushing. Fuck Wade wanted to push all damn day. This beautiful man deserved better than him. 

Peter’s mouth quirked up in a smirk at Wade, having caught him staring and moved to tug on the sweatshirt, “Don't want to get my clothes wet, right?” 

Wade nodded and furrowed his brow, taking a deep breath and pulling off his shirt with a bit of dramatic flair. It landed on the floor on top of Peter's clothes and the shorter man eyed him hungrily. That look sold Wade on the fact that Peter wasn't terrified of him. His skin was covered in raised patches of scar tissue and Peter reached over to brush over the bullet wounds that were mirrored on his own chest.

Of course Wade had already healed but the scars were still there and he did eventually heal from those but his immune system wasn't too concerned about that when it had shit tons of cancer to fight. But Peter didn't linger long on the scars, instead admiring his soulmate’s strong body. 

Peter knew Wade was muscular because his Deadpool suit was tight. It didn't leave much to the imagination much like his own suit. But standing here with the merc in his tiny bathroom, Peter felt like his soulmate’s presence was enormous. Wade had just a few inches on him but his build spoke to his fighting style, thick muscles covered his biceps and it was hard to believe this man was so nimble. Peter moved his hands over that broad chest, brushing his fingers over Wade’s nipples, tugging on them as they hardened. 

Wade groaned at that, blue eyes watching Peter’s face. The younger man licked his lips and smiled, hands moving down Wade's torso. “Do you even lift?” Peter teased and Wade smirked, teeth showing his humor. 

“I did say a free ticket right?” Wade raised an eyebrow and lifted his arms up, flexing and Peter snorted. Of course he admired the muscles, reaching up and squeezing one of his biceps and it was hard as a rock. Peter's cock started taking more interest in the situation and he moved his hips closer to Wade's, wanting his soulmate to know exactly what his visit to the gun show was doing for him. 

“I think I got a pretty good deal on the ticket,” Peter smirked and Wade actually blushed. Shit when did the older man suddenly become cute? Peter snorted at the thought and looked down at Wade's sweatpants, “Wanna take those off Pool boy?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Wade smirked and moved back from Peter to wiggle out of the too small sweats, dropping them on the floor. Peter was surprised to see that Wade had gone commando but he couldn't help admiring his cock. He reached down and wrapped a hand around Wade's dick, thumb brushing over the raised scars. 

The scars didn't bother Peter because it wasn't like Wade was bleeding or scabbed. There were dried patches of skin on his chest that looked cracked but not on his dick. It was just a different texture than his own prick. Wade sported a large vein on the underside and Peter slowly slid his thumb along it, smiling when a drop of precum slid down Wade's dark red cockhead. 

“You really liked sucking me off, huh?” Peter smirked, amazed at his sudden urge to lick and taste Wade. He looked back up at his soulmate and Wade's pupils were blown wide even in the light of Peter's bathroom. Peter hadn't realized how quiet Wade had been til now.

“Fuck yes… You taste so good… Plus I have an oral fixation uh shit… Is this okay? Are you sure? It's not bad? I know it's bad. Fuck I'm not… Shit Peter your… I-I’m not?” The merc rambled out, feeling extremely nervous.

Wade looked down at his mate and Peter leaned in to kiss him, stroking his dick and pressing his thumb against the head firmly, “I'm so sure about this. Now, I want you to get in the shower with me so I can take care of you and your nice thick cock, Daddy.” 

Peter whispered his last word and Wade blushed to his ears, his cock twitching in Peter's hand, “Keep talking like that and we won't make it to the shower, sweetheart.”

Peter smirked and turned around to turn on the water. Of course Wade couldn't help but admire the spectacular ass in front of him. He reached over and gently brushed his hands over those tapered hips, reaching down and squeezing a hand full of that perky butt. 

“Oh damn,” Wade huffed, moving to pull Peter’s cheeks apart because he needed to get a look at Peter's hole but the brunette yelped turning around with a bright red blush in place. 

“Oh crap I'm sorry I just… I'm a little uh… Nervous about showing you all of that?” 

Wade was startled but he smirked playfully, understanding why Peter freaked. “Petey’s shy about me seeing his pretty cherry ass I get it.”

Peter flushed darker and pulled Wade into the shower with him, taking the place closest to the showerhead. He moved to wash his own hair, smiling when Wade's hands moved to his hips again. Wade moved closer until he could wrap a hand around both of their cocks, stroking them slowly as he moved his own hips. 

“God I want you,” Wade licked his lips, watching Peter rinse his hair. He looked like a wet puppy and the larger man moved his free hand up and over Peter's chest, watching the water spill over him, “I'm so lucky, I got you.” 

Peter smiled and moved his hands from Wade's thighs to their dicks, nudging Wade's hands away. Peter started stroking just Wade's cock quickly, pressing Wade into the cool tiles of his shower wall. The smaller man’s inhuman strength was undeniable and Wade shuddered at the coolness of the tiles on his back and the hungry gaze Peter was eating him up with. 

“I’m lucky too.” Peter spoke into Wade's ear, picking up his pace and pressing his chest to Wade’s, rubbing against him. They kissed messily and Peter pulled back, loving the wet sound their lips made as they parted. “You’re just what I needed.” 

The words were exactly what Wade wanted to hear and he smiled, hiding his face in the crook of Peter's neck. Wade rocked his hips up, fucking Peter’s fist and moaning when Peter squeezed him tighter. A few more strokes and he was coming with a loud cry.

Wade leaned back against the shower wall lazily and Peter started spreading soap on his chest. The brunette couldn’t hide his smile at how blissed out Wade looked. The whole idea of this big man being cute was becoming more and more real by the second. Peter gently rubbed the soap into Wade’s skin, looking up when the merc sighed happily. Wade smiled, eating up all of this sweet treatment and leaned his head down so Peter could rub the bubbles over his scarred head. Peter gave him a sweet smooch and Wade had it so bad. 

Wade rinsed himself off and proceeded to give Peter the same treatment, kissing his neck and just as he reached to stroke Peter’s still half hard cock, the smaller man stopped him. “Why don't you let me chill out in here and we can talk? Plan a second date or something?” 

“Aw no round two?” Wade pouted and poked Peter's dick playfully. “Junior’s going to be so sad.”

Peter snorted and swatted Wade's hand, pushing his chest in the same playful manner, “He’ll be fine. Go before I make you.” Peter teased and Wade moved to try and stay before Peter shoved him out of the shower.

“Fine, fine!” Wade grinned when Peter splashed him some. 

Wade scooped up his Deadpool suit and decided to just put it back on. It wasn't stained that badly with blood and he had probably worn out his cuddling time with Peter anyways. He left his mask and gloves off, putting his weapons away. 

Just as he was sliding his katanas back into their sheathes, Peter stepped out of the bathroom. Wade took in his towel clad soulmate with a fond look and Peter smiled back, looking away because Wade's sweet look was making him feel like grinning dorkily. 

“You got my number, baby cakes. You call DaddyPool anytime you need me, m’kay?” Wade said as Peter walked over to his closet, getting dressed in his civilian clothes. 

“What no morning after breakfast?” Peter cocked his head to the side and slipped on his jeans. 

Wade shrugged and pointed to his outfit, “Left my apron at home.” 

Peter finished getting dressed and walked over to Wade, giving him a soft kiss, “Dinner tonight?” 

Wade nodded and kissed Peter again, “I'll text you the address of where to meet me. Sound good, baby boy?”

Peter smirked at that nickname, it being his favorite one and stole one more kiss. “Great. Don't get into too much trouble before then okay?”

Wade grinned and pulled back, opening Peter's window and stepping through it, “Trouble’s my middle name, snookums.” He smiled and slipped on his mask before heading down the fire escape. 

Peter watched him go wincing when he jumped to the ground, hearing a loud crack and Wade groaning. 

“At least it looked cool!” Wade shouted and Peter sighed, closing his window and grabbing up his backpack. 

Good thing he got to make his own hours at work.

\--

Tony had teased Peter about the hickies on his neck for 30 minutes before he finally left him alone to work on his research project. As Peter tested out a new freezing web ball for his web shooters he noticed the two black lines on his left hand. Wasn't it a little early for Bonding marks? 

Peter had always wanted them of course. Bonding marks were something unique to each pair of soulmates, even some of the Widowed had their marks from a deceased loved one. The closer two soulmates were the more elaborate their markings became over time.

The most elaborate markings Peter had ever seen were on Steve and Bucky. Steve had them covering his whole upper body. What he had seen of their markings involved lots of stars and beautiful lines that flowed in a way that spoke to a softness that Peter would have never expected from them. Bucky's matched of course and the couple had even taken the time to paint Bucky’s metal arm in the marks that should have been there. It was actually really sweet and Peter had hoped he could have such beautiful marks someday. 

Peter knew that his new marks showed just how badly Wade wanted to Bond with him… It was sweet but they had just seen each other's faces yesterday. How could Wade be so certain of this? Of him? 

Maybe Wade was just that trusting… The thought made Peter’s soul feel swollen with affection and he jumped to the ceiling when F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced to the entire Avengers Tower that Thor had just landed on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I write this on my phone and then post when I have access to a computer, right? 
> 
> Well I opened up chapter 5 and it was 25. freaking. pages. 
> 
> So I'm breaking it up into at least two chapters. This one you just read and one that will be posted tomorrow. If it needs to be broken up further I'll keep posting until I get it all up :) 
> 
> I enjoy writing very detailed things so I can build the tension and really allow the reader to see what I'm envisioning. I hope that comes across. 
> 
> Are you excited for Wade and Peter to play hide the hot dog? ;)
> 
> My Wade and Peter that I write will always have crazy stamina so be prepared for that :P
> 
> Are there any kinks (besides Daddy kink because I know you Spideypool fandom) that you'd like to see? I'm open to lots of things! 
> 
> OH and lastly I'd like to recommend some fics that inspire me constantly: 
> 
> [Deluge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6685201) by Macx
> 
> The [A Spider in a Pool series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6685201) by Ajayd 
> 
> [Room 418](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7113223) by Sintero and Staubengal (This fic is like my addiction. I fucking love escort Peter.) 
> 
> That's all for now folks I hope you enjoyed the update!


	6. Careless Whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a two chapter update B) If you didn't get a chance to read chapter 5 it was posted on 06/13/16 while chapter 6 was posted on 06/14/16. 
> 
> (()) is texting!
> 
> Cue that sexy saxophone.

Wade hailed his favorite cabbie, Dopinder and talked his ear off as they rode to Wade's apartment building. He spent the entire day cleaning his place up. Which mostly just meant throwing almost everything into the dumpster. He tried to wash the blood stains off his couch and chair to nearly no avail. He usually laid a few bloody towels out on the fire escape or at the door, so that when he came home it kept the house from getting too stained up. Plus what didn’t say “Keep Out” to his neighbors like a bloody towel on his door knob!?

Those towels were now thrown in the floor of his closet. And after dusting off his action figures, piling up comics books and movies, Wade febreezed the shit out his place. He grinned feeling satisfied with his apartment and pulled on a hoodie to handle the toughest part. 

Shopping. Ugh. 

He bought some steaks and carrots and potatoes, trying to make something fancy. A dessert was probably a good idea too. The only thing Wade felt confident he could bake was an out of the box cake. It’d have to do. He bought a few candles for the dinner table and some new sheets and pillows. He really had no idea what Peter liked but maybe he'd get bonus points for trying. 

Fuck... he wanted to Bond with Peter so bad. Wade hadn't noticed any Bonding marks on Peter but with how badly he wanted the younger man… Jesus Christ that would be embarrassing if Peter was already getting marked up.

Wade sighed and pushed his cart to the check out, snagging a few ring pops from the last minute buys section and a word search.

\--

Wade texted Peter at 4 P.M. 

((Hey Peter! I thought you could come over to my place for dinner? First date was at your place, so second one at mine? I'm cooking :D))

\--

Peter heard his phone and he smiled when he realized it wasn’t his aunt. Not that he didn't love her it's just well… he didn't really socialize all that much outside of aunt May these days.

((Sounds great. What time? :) ))

\--

Wade had gone over to his closet, digging through it to find something decent to wear. Fuck what was appropriate?? He didn't want to go too dressy. That’d seem desperate but wasn't he? But then again not too casual but still good enough that Peter would want to fuck him. At least he still had his clothes from before Weapon X.

Fucking Francis.

Wade growled but put those thoughts aside, finding his old favorite V neck. It was dark red and soft, something he used to love wearing. Plus 9/10 times he would get hit on in it so that was always a plus. Peter had seemed to like his muscles so maybe showing a little more skin wouldn't be a bad idea… His phone buzzed pulling him out of his thoughts. He read Peter’s message and replied. 

((7:30 okay? I can't wait later if you need to for work?))

Wade sent his message and slipping on his shirt, leaving his pants off as he headed into the kitchen to put on his apron. Of course it was frilly as hell. Wade had always liked to wear feminine things, they just made him feel pretty. These days he needed that more than ever.

\--

((7:30 is good! I'll see you tonight.))

Peter replied, tucking his phone away and got back to work, huffing when he one of the frozen web balls exploded on him. Seriously. Why did this always happen?

\--

Wade slipped the new sheets he bought earlier onto his bed, unfurling the new comforter and fluffing up the pillows. He didn't want to assume they were going to fuck but hopefully they would cuddle and maybe make out again. Besides Peter deserved to have a nice cozy place to sleep over in if he wanted.

It had been a while since Wade cooked for himself but it was like riding a bike. He mixed up the cake and got the steaks cooked, sitting them out on his table. He had four chairs; two matching chairs, one that was broken and a foldout chair he'd stolen from some stalker he'd gotten a card for two weeks ago. The non-matching chairs were quickly thrown into his closet. 

It was 7:20 when Wade got a buzz from downstairs. He went to answer it, letting Peter into the building. Thank fuck he was on the top floor. It gave him just enough time to put on pants and throw his apron off and into the drawer where he kept it. Wade took a deep breath to calm himself and he looked down seeing his scarred hands. Ugh that was the opposite of calming. 

The urge to hunt down his gloves and mask was real but a knock on his door stopped him. 

“Wade? It's me!” Peter's voice immediately comforted him and he took another deep breath before opening his door, smiling at how Peter looked.

The younger man was dressed in a band shirt with a plaid shirt on top. He had on glasses which was new and Wade moved to let him inside, “Casa de Pool, mi corazón.” 

Peter snorted as he walked inside, sniffing just a little, “Is that steak? You really are made for me.” He teased and walked into the kitchen, raising his eyebrows at the table set up.

Wade had set their plates out with like silverware and everything and wow there were candles and was that a fucking rose? Peter smiled and turned to look at Wade, eyes widening as the merc hugged him from behind. 

“Do you like it?” Wade murmured it into Peter’s ear, still feeling nervous about their first official date.

Peter sat his hands on top of Wade's and hummed when the merc kissed his cheek. “Yes, it's very sweet. Didn't picture you as a romantic, honestly.” 

Wade gasped and moved away from Peter to check the oven. He pulled out his cake, “I’ll have you know I'm VERY romantic. Just wait until you see the flower petals on the bed shaped like a heart.”

Peter snorted and sat in one of the chairs, watching Wade. “Is there champagne on ice? Chocolate dipped strawberries?”

“Of course, lover. And whipped cream that definitely won't make your pubes sticky.”

Peter laughed and Wade beamed, glad he could make his soulmate laugh. 

“Seriously though I do have some wine or beer if you want them or water?” Wade offered. 

“I really don't care for wine…” 

“Same, beer it is!” 

Wade sat them out two cold ones and Peter smiled, he could get used to the whole knowing what each other wanted thing. Of course as they began Bonding, feelings and emotions like that would be easy to read from each other but little snippets of that connection were nice.

Peter made sure to hold his left hand in such a way that Wade couldn’t get a clear look at it. The marks on his hand were virtually the same as this morning if not a little thicker. He wasn’t put off by the fact that Wade wanted to Bond so quickly because it wasn’t like he got to decide how he felt. Peter just wished he could have been more… open with his soul. 

As Spider-Man he was a lot more carefree but as Peter Parker he was a little bit introverted in his romantic and emotional desires. It was something Peter found himself instantly admiring about Wade. Peter smiled over at the bald man, sipping from his drink as all of these thoughts went through his head. He made the decision right then to let things play out about his mark this evening. 

\--

They ate and Peter complimented Wade's cooking, wishing his own cooking abilities were as good. Wade had smiled shyly at the compliments and Peter nudged his leg under the table with a smirk. 

Wade smiled more confidently and pointed his fork at Peter, “So where do you work, baby boy?” 

“Avengers tower, doing research with Tony and Bruce,” Peter smiled as Wade whistled appreciatively. 

“My boy’s a genius!” Wade grinned and Peter shrugged. 

“I just love science is all. Plus Tony pays the rent.”

“I can pay your rent if you need it, Peter,” Wade watched the smaller man eat having already scarfed down his own food. 

“No, no I'm fine. You don't have to take care of me Wade,” Peter finished up his food and sipped on his beer. 

“But I want to,” Wade mumbled, sighing as he looked down.

Peter nudged Wade's foot again, reaching over to put his hand on top of the merc’s own. 

“I appreciate that. Honestly, I do find it very comforting to know you have money just in case. I promise I'll ask you first if I do need anything,” Peter smiled reassuringly and Wade leaned over to kiss him gently.

“You know I didn't just mean that I want to take care of you financially,” Wade murmured and Peter snorted. 

He pointed to the chocolate cake on the counter, “Go ice that cake for later, while I snoop around your house?” 

Wade scoffed good-naturedly and got up, kissing Peter again, “Don't look in my closet okay? I mayyyy have stored my guns in there.” 

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes, “As if I believe for one second that you could actually store them all in your closet.” 

Wade grinned and Peter stood up, kissing his cheek. He left the kitchen, snooping around the living room. Peter could tell Wade had cleaned and it really warmed his heart. His soulmate was trying so hard to impress him, it was sweet. Who knew Deadpool was such a softie?

Peter noticed the lack of decorations though the wallpaper seemed to be stained in places. Peter could smell the cleaners even without his heightened senses. There was a huge tv on a tiny night stand and a couple of freshly assembled pieces of furniture from IKEA but that was about it. He walked into what he presumed was Wade's bedroom. 

There were all sorts of stuff in there. Comics, action figures, posters. Seriously he had like three of Wolverine and a couple of Spider-Man and Captain America. The ones of Cap and himself looked like they had probably cost a pretty penny. It was kind of strange to see the little likeness of himself but it wasn't like Wade had known his soulmate was Spider-Man. 

Peter looked away from the shelves to the bed, smiling at the new sheets. They were just simple black and red. Something Peter really hadn't expected, what he had expected was Hello Kitty sheets. He looked into Wade's closet smelling the gun oil. The merc wasn't lying about the large amount of guns in there. 

As much as Peter didn't like guns or approve of Wade's work it was something that Peter understood why Wade did it. Yeah it would be a hell of alot easier to just shoot his villains for cash rather than putting them in prison but taking a life wasn't right. Hell Peter could have killed all of his villains with his bare hands if he wanted too. 

Peter hadn't realized he had thinking for so long, having sat on the bed. Wade appeared in the doorway with a nervous look on his face. 

“Everything okay?” 

Peter smiled reassuringly and faked a sad face, “Where are my flowers, Romeo?” 

Wade snorted and moved to sit beside Peter, taking his hand and kissing him sweetly. “I’m sorry, Juliet. How can I make it up to you?” 

Peter moved his free hand up to rub Wade's chest, through the fabric of his shirt. The V-neck showed off more of Wade's skin but it also showed his muscles in a way that Peter couldn't help but appreciate. He licked his lips, feeling a little nervous just being in Wade's home. 

“You look good in this,” Peter slid his hand over the dark red fabric and smirked just a little as he brushed over one of Wade's nipples.

“Is it cold in here or is it just me?” Wade faked a shiver and Peter moved a little closer. The smaller man gave Wade's hand a squeeze, humming his happiness when Wade laced their fingers together. 

“I’d say you’re making it pretty hot in here, Daddy,” Peter teased and Wade leaned down to kiss him cupping Peter cheek. The texture of Wade’s skin felt nice on his face, and Peter found himself almost giddy with excitement when Wade scooted closer to him. He felt like a teenager again.

Peter opened his mouth and took in Wade's tongue, kissing him deeply. His hands, having gone still on Wade’s chest, now moved down over the larger man’s abs to his back. Peter rubbed the enormous muscles there, loving the way they shifted under his hands.

Wade was in heaven. Peter had actually complimented him on his looks and his hopes for making out were working out great! Normally Wade tried to not get his hopes up because things never really worked out for him but… Maybe that's what Peter was for him. Hope.

The thought was so sudden and deep that Wade found himself reeling at the reality of it. He broke the kiss to catch his breath, looking at those deep brown eyes. 

“You- Peter you’re fuck… You’re so incredible.” 

Peter smiled at the compliment and coaxed Wade into scooting back onto his bed. Peter straddled Wade's waist and took his glasses off, sitting them on his bedside table. 

“You know you like to talk about how great I am, a lot. But what about you?” Peter said it softly and Wade looked up at his soulmate, blue eyes hesitant. 

“What about me?” Wade asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re funny and smart. You have a gorgeous smile, strong jaw and sexy eyes,” Peter said it gently, hands moving over Wade's chest again. He saw the merc getting ready to protest so he spoke again, “I don’t want you to put me on a pedestal, Wade. Not if I can't pull you up with me. I'm not perfect and I don't want to be.” 

Wade shut his mouth and looked up at Peter, moving his hands from his thighs to his hips, “You’re perfect for me.” 

Peter smiled and leaned in to kiss Wade again, cupping his face, “And you’re perfect for me.” He kissed Wade's jaw and leaned back, so he could pull the larger man’s shirt off. Peter leaned back so he could get a better look.

“Thank you,” Wade said it softly and Peter gasped as Wade rolled them over suddenly, kissing him breathless. 

Wade nipped at Peter’s lips, hands moving down his sides. He ground their hips together and Peter gasped, not expecting the friction. Wade moved to kiss and lick at Peter's neck, nipping his ear. “What do you want to do tonight, baby boy?” 

Peter wrapped his arms around Wade's neck, leaning against his head, “I dunno? Whatever you want?”

Wade leaned back so he could look at Peter, “I want everything you’ll give me.” 

Peter smirked playfully, “It's a lot. Don't know if you're up for it.” 

Wade smirked right back and moved to unzip Peter’s jeans, “I'm up for anything. Ball gags, dildos, clown porn.” 

“Best two out of three?” Peter raised his eyebrow and Wade grinned, kissing him again. 

 

\--

Wade didn't fight it this time when Peter wanted his clothes off. They kissed and kissed, cocks grinding together. 

Slowly they moved around until Peter was back to straddling Wade's lap, simply because Peter was lighter. Wade wrapped a hand around both of their dicks, stroking them quickly.

Peter broke their kiss, needing to catch his breath. He’d made the smart choice of putting on Chapstick before he came over but his lips already felt raw. Peter moan at the attention to his cock and gave into the urge to look down and see what felt so amazing.

Really Wade’s cock wasn’t much bigger than Peter’s just thicker and the idea of that cock spreading his hole open had Peter’s cock dripping precome into Wade’s hand. Wade smirked and ran his thumb over their cockheads, “Like what you see?” 

Peter blushed but smirked back, “Yeah… Want your cock inside me.” 

Wade stroked them quicker groaning and Peter reached down to stop Wade panting softly, “I’m close.” 

Deadpool smirked and slowed down his pace still stroking them. “So? You not going to be able to get it up again?”

Peter shook his head, with a laugh, “No I just… I want you to fuck me tonight and uh… Can you get it up again?”

Wade barked a laugh and reached up with his free hand to wipe a tear from his eye. “Oh shit Peter you’re so funny.” 

Peter smirked, pushing on Wade's chest, playfully. “What! It's a reasonable question! You are older than me!” 

Wade rolled his eyes, “I'm fucking 3 years older than you Pete, not 20. Even if we like to play with the Daddy kink, I'm still in my prime for pounding your ass all night long.” 

“I just wanted to make sure,” Peter shivered at Wade's words and rolled his hips, fucking his cock against Wade's for just a few more strokes and he was coming, back arching as he gave into the pleasure.

Wade smeared Peter’s come along his own cock, tugging on his dick until he came himself. Peter watched with hooded eyes as Wade shot come up to his chest, licking his lips as he felt that urge to know what Wade tasted like resurface.

Wade wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist and pulled him close, kissing him messily. Peter sucked softly on Wade's tongue, moaning and digging his nails into Wade's shoulders. The merc grunted hands moving down to cup Peter's ass, squeezing that divine rear with a low groan.

Peter pulled back from Wade's lips, pushing back into his hands, “Daddy.” Peter whispered, arching his back so he could press his chest closer to Wade's, rubbing their bodies together. 

Wade smirked and moved to brush a finger over Peter’s hole, kissing and licking the brunette's neck. “Say it again, pretty boy.”

Peter flushed at Wade's words and the feeling of the larger man touching his entrance, “Mm, Daddy.” Wade grinned and sucked at Peter's neck, leaving another dark red mark. He moved his hands away from Peter, reaching over and digging in his side table for lube. Peter kissed Wade eagerly, wanting to mess with him as he searched. 

Wade broke their kiss after he fumbled in the drawer, cutting his finger on a knife. “Shit, Petey. Lemme at least get the lube.”

The cut on his finger had healed just as he grabbed the bottle and Wade groaned as Peter nipped at his ear, “You must be really excited huh, Daddy?” Peter teased and Wade shifted his thighs to nudge Peter playfully. 

“You’re a fuckin’ tease,” Wade poked Peter's chest. “Lay back on the bed.” Peter smirked but moved to lay on his back, bending his knees so he could give Wade enough room between his thighs. 

Wade moved over to Peter, taking a moment to appreciate the view. Peter looking up at him, cock half hard again and those pale thighs inviting him in. He leaned down, kissing Peter against, sticking out his tongue as he pulled away. 

Peter smiled up at him and it was amazing how Wade made all of his worries slip away. He watched the scarred man lube up his fingers and he groaned when Wade stroked his cock in that slick hand. 

“Fuck you have a gorgeous dick. You have to fuck later. Wanna feel you in me.” 

Peter groaned and Wade leaned down to kiss the head of Peter’s cock as a slightly cool, slick finger brushed against his hole. 

Wade slowly eased his finger in and Peter raised up on his elbows, wanting to watch Wade. Pool was busy watching his fingers slide inside Peter and the smaller man relaxed for him. It felt amazing. 

Peter had fingered himself enough times to make this easy as far as the pain. But the thrill of someone else’s hands working him open wasn't lost. Wade had thick fingers and they stretched Peter even wider than his own. He rolled his hips down when Wade brushed near his prostate with a gasp, “Shit! Deeper!” 

Wade hadn't realized he had his jaw open and his tongue was like sandpaper in his mouth. Peter was taking his fingers perfectly, spreading and loosening while still being so fucking tight. Wade reached between his own legs to stroke his cock a few times, rubbing his aching balls for just a moment. They were drawn up tight and Wade tugged on his family jewels just enough to stave off his orgasm. Fuck he’d already come once! The LAST thing he wanted to do was blow his load as soon as he entered Nirvana. 

Peter made these soft breathy sounds, little whispers of words as he rocked his hips down and Wade made a note to himself to get Peter off with just fingers in his ass some other time.

Bumping Peter’s prostate a few more times, Wade slid in a third finger and stretched Peter wide. The brunette groaned and arched his back, while rocking his hips down in a way that showed off his inhuman strength. 

“Feels good beautiful?” 

Peter laughed breathlessly at the nickname and looked down at Wade, “Yeah pretty good.” 

Wade pushed his fingers against Peter's prostate, holding them there, “Wanna try again?”

Peter shouted at the wave of pleasure, clutching his sheets and groaning as Wade moved his fingers away. Peter huffed, “Uhn… It's really good… Daddy.” Peter turns ned bright red and Wade could feel his hole flex around his fingers. 

Wade smirked and pulled out his fingers. That earned him a huff and he snorted as he uncapped the lube. 

“Hey… Can I do that?” Peter asked, sitting up and pointing between Wade’s cock and the bottle of lube. 

“Yeah, baby boy you can do me. Just not right now,” Wade grinned and Peter rolled his eyes good naturedly. He took the bottle from the merc, uncapping it and pouring a good amount of lube into his hand. Wade groaned as Peter wrapped a hand around his cock. 

He let his eyes slip closed and he gasped eyes flying open when he felt Peter’s lips on the head of his dick. It wasn't anything more than a caress of those soft lips and Wade felt like he was going to die. 

Wade’s clean hand found its way into Peter hair and he pulled the smaller man back, “What the hell are you doing?” 

Peter groaned softly when his hair was tugged and looked up at Wade, licking his lips. “Wanted to taste you before you fucked me.”

“Jesus just warn me next time okay?” Wade let go of Peter’s hair, looking down at him. Peter just smirked and stroked Wade’s dick. 

“I thought you were going to be experienced,” Peter teased and Wade held up his hands in defense. “Hey I’ve had my fair share of making out but Righty and Lefty here are about all the loving attention I get. Especially now…” 

Peter squeezed Wade tighter, wanting to distract him. Peter smiled as Wade gasped before letting go of him completely. 

“Come on, Daddy.” Peter laid back on the bed, spreading his legs wider in invitation. “Want your cock inside me.”

Wade groaned and moved over to Peter, fingers brushing over his thighs. Wade wiped his sticky hand on the sheets and held Peter’s hip with one hand, lining up his cock with the other. 

He pressed the head of his dick against Peter’s hole, pushing with his hips until Peter’s tight ring of muscle let him inside. Wade and Peter both gasped and moaned as he slowly worked his way inside. 

Peter arched his back, hands tugging on the sheets. Wade moved his hand up Peter’s stomach, admiring his muscles before resting his hand on Peter’s shoulder, anchoring him to the bed. 

Wade rocked into Peter with small thrusts, cock slowly forging way for itself. 

“Wade… Oh crap!... Mhmm shit! Fuck!!” 

“You’re so tight… So fucking tight and perfect… Ah goddamnit! Peter!” Wade leaned down, kissing Peter roughly. The brunette moaned happily, returning the kiss and groaning as Wade kept pushing into him. 

It felt like Wade was so impossibly huge inside him and yet there was still more he hadn't taken in. Peter felt Wade’s cockhead brush near his prostate, sliding over it in a way that had his toes curling. Just a little more and Wade stopped, finally fully seated in that amazing ass. 

They broke apart for air and Wade grinned, squeezing Peter's hip and shoulder, “Still okay, Pete?” 

Peter nodded and reached up to wrap his arms around Wade’s neck, “I’ll tell you if I’m not okay.” 

The larger man smiled sheepishly and moved to kiss Peter’s jaw, nuzzling his neck and kissing his ear. “Just wanna make sure.” 

Peter rubbed the back of Wade’s head, down to his neck, “As long as you start moving soon I’ll have no complaints.” 

Wade hummed and reached down to rub Peter’s cock, stroking him slowly as he began to roll his hips. 

Peter groaned and wrapped his legs around Wade’s waist, pulling him deeper. They both moaned at that and Wade’s other hand found Peter’s left one, clutching it tight as he began to thrust. 

“I need you,” Wade said it softly, picking up his pace and Peter nodded, clutching his hand. 

“I need you too… Mm Wade,” Peter groaned out his name lowly and Wade wanted to say it. He wanted to tell his beautiful soulmate he loved him but the words laid heavy on his tongue. He just couldn't do it. Not now. Not so soon.

Peter keened, arching his back as Wade hit his prostate. Wade stroked Peter's cock quicker, keeping pace with his rolling hips and he looked at Peter brown eyes, breathing in sharply when their gazes locked.

Sexual intimacy wasn't something Wade expected from his soulmate. He knew his personality was annoying at best but Peter seemed to take his talking and jokes in a stride. It made Wade want to believe in all of the romanticism of soulmates. And when Peter looked up at him, seeing all of his skin and knowing so much about him… Maybe all of that was true… 

Peter smiled and reached up to cup Wade's face, leaning up and kissing him deeply. His soul ached for Wade, desperate to form their bond, to become whole again. And suddenly being so physically close didn’t feel good enough. If there were Bonding marks appearing on him already then so be it. Peter wanted to Bond with Wade. 

Wade changed the angle of his hips and hit just hard enough to push Peter over the edge. He came hard, eyes glazing over and come hitting Wade’s chin. Their kiss broke as Peter cried out in bliss, ass clenching so tightly around Wade that the merc’s orgasm was brought on almost surprisingly quick. 

Peter whimpered as Wade thrust into him half heartedly a few more times before slowly and leaning down to pepper his face in kisses. 

One of their hands were still clutching the other’s and Peter lifted them up, kissing Wade's hand and showing off his own. 

Wade's eyes widened and even in a post coitial lull he couldn't mistake the two thick black lines and one red line for anything else. 

“We’re… Bonding?” Wade said it cautiously and looked down at his own hands. There was a red line and one thin black one on his left ring finger. They weren’t as easy to see with his skin as Peter’s marks but they were there, working on becoming the same mark Peter had.

Wade turned his hand around looking at the markings… It made sense for Peter to be marked, hell Wade had wanted to bond with him the moment he first spoke to him.

But if his hand was marked… 

Wade smiled as he looked at Peter, seeing the younger man's smile, “You want to bond… With me?” Peter smiled wider, teeth showing in a way that was so fucking cute it should have been illegal. 

“Yeah Wade, I do.” 

The larger man beamed and kissed Peter passionately, cupping his face in both hands. Peter laughed happily when they pulled apart and moaned softly at the feeling of Wade stiffening inside his ass. 

Peter’s eyebrows rose in shock because it took him even longer than that to get hard again, “Really?” 

Wade grinned a little sheepishly, “You know, Super Penis.” 

Peter smirked and snorted, “Wanna fuck me doggy style?” 

Wade barked, like actually barked, holding up his hands like a dog with a smile on his face, “Ruff too.” 

“Down boy,” Peter teased and shuddered as Wade pulled out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all porn from here on out folks. There's plot too... maybe... kinda????? 
> 
> Woof?


	7. Wade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys talk. This is a direct continuation of ch 6.

Peter panted hard and arched his back, thighs shaking in anticipation not exertion. Wade thrust into him roughly, his large chest, pressing Peter’s back into the bed. The bed frame’s squeaking was just background noise as Peter listened to Wade’s dirty talk. 

“So good… So fucking good. You sound so good… Feels that good baby boy? You like Daddy’s cock in your greedy ass?” 

Peter moaned, flushing with embarrassment but as embarrassing as Wade's word were, they aroused Peter just as much. The brunette groaned as Wade wrapped a hand around his cock, “Uhn… Shit, Wade.” Peter drew out Wade’s name, fucking into his hand. 

“Yeah, say my name beautiful.” 

“Wade, turnover… Wanna ride you,” Peter looked back and Wade kissed him, smiling into the kiss when Peter nipped at his lip. 

Wade rolled them over on their sides and moved his hand from Peter’s hip, up his stomach and chest, pinching his nipples. Peter gasped softly, leaning his head back on Wade’s shoulder. 

“How is this me riding you?”

“Settle down, Power Bottom. We’ll get there.”

Wade slid his hand up and down Peter’s torso, “Did you look like this after the bite?” 

“Mm a lot less muscular. The bite made me nimble, more balanced, got the proportional strength but it took a few years for me to really like… Get sculpted I guess?” 

“Daddy like the sculpting,” Wade teased, hips just rocking into Peter.

Peter snorted, enjoying the lazy sex. “Yeah I never would have guessed.” 

Wade grinned and nuzzled Peter’s neck, “You’ll have to fuck me against a wall sometime, mister spidey strength.”

Peter hummed and rocked his hips back against Wade’s, smirking when the larger man groaned, “Why don't you focus on fucking me now?” 

Wade rolled them over so Peter was on top, “There you go, happy now?”

Peter rocked his hips down hard making Wade grunt with the force, “Very.”

“Ooo, baby boy’s got some moves huh?” Wade smirked and Peter pushed on his chest enough to make Wade fall back on the bed. 

Peter smirked at Wade's surprised look, “I've got all the moves. Combo moves even.” 

“Mm K.O. me?” 

“Oh I’ll do more than that.” 

\--

“Christ, my balls hurt.” 

Peter laughed as he slammed his hips down again, scratching at Wade’s chest. “Tell me to stop then, Daddy.” 

“It's a good hurt,” Wade groaned and moved his hands from Peter’s hips back to cup his ass. Peter smirked and moved his hands to Wade’s shoulder, up to cup his face. Peter looked into Wade’s eyes, kissing him deeply. 

Peter moved his hands up to Wade's shoulders, spreading his thighs wider and bouncing down onto Wade's cock, breaking their kiss to cry out as Wade's cock hit his over worked prostate. 

“Ah! Yes! Daddy!” 

Wade groaned in pleasure, watching Peter work his dick with hooded eyes. Peter had to be fake. No one was this spectacular. He thrust up into Peter roughly, slapping his ass hard suddenly.

A whine caught in Peter’s throat as he came onto Wade's chest, in long hot spurts. Wade’s eyes widened as he watched Peter come, gasping as their was a sharp jolt in his gut. His hand on Peter’s dick became erratic in his strokes and Wade came suddenly, groaning as Peter stopped moving on his dick. He bucked his hips up jostling Peter. 

“Whoa there… big guy,” Peter teased, face still flushed red from exertion and the fact that Wade’s come was spilling out of his hole. 

Wade carefully pulled out of him, taking note of how red and sore Peter’s hole looked. His handprint was still red on one of Peter’s cheeks and Wade’s cock dribbled clear drops of come as he laid Peter on his side. His own post orgasm bliss was making his limbs feel heavy. 

Wade dropped an arm around Peter’s waist and pull him close, happy to be the big spoon. He pressed his face into the crook of Peter’s neck and pulled the sheets up and over their legs. 

Peter hummed softly and Wade rubbed his thumb on the younger man’s hip. “I think… We had like a moment or at least… I felt something… Between us, the connection… Got a taste of how good you felt,” Wade smirked and Peter snorted. 

The brunette turned just slightly, looking at Wade out of his peripheral, “Don't let it go to your head.” 

“Too late,” Wade quipped and Peter scoffed, closing his eyes with a yawn. 

As they laid there Peter thought about how he should REALLY bring up the whole killing thing but with Wade pressed so close and his ass was aching so he couldn't help but think now is really a bad time. 

Tomorrow for sure. 

\-- 

Francis smirked with that fucking look like he's so much better than everyone else. Wade hated that look and the really fucked up thing is Francis had to of entered Weapon X because he was dying or by choice and either of those options seemed so fucked up now that he was the one in charge. How could anyone want to do this to anyone else?

Wade pulled out his guns and started shooting as many bullets as possible at the asshat. When that didn't works he pulled out his katanas and stabbed him. Francis just laughed and grabbed his weapons. 

“You couldn’t save yourself or your friends in my workshop. How do you think you’ll ever keep Peter safe? You’re pathetic.”

Wade shouted in anger and startled as he woke up next to Peter. The younger man was grunting as he turned over so he could look at Wade. Peter reached out and cupped Wade's face, “Nightmare?” 

Wade nodded and pulled Peter close, arms wrapping around him tight. “Yeah I uh… Children of the Corn nightmare. They were mad because I prefer beans.” 

Peter smiled sleepily, moving his hand down Wade’s chest, feeling how tense he was. Wade sighed and slowly relaxed, looking down at Peter. 

They laid like that for long minutes and Wade wanted to tell Peter but… He knew how the younger man would answer. Peter would want to do it together. 

“Thank you,” Wade smiled half heartedly at Peter. Of course it was just a dream but Wade knew he’d sleep better once Francis was six feet under. Even if Peter didn't want him killing… Francis was an asshole that didn't deserve to live. 

Peter leaned up and kissed Wade gently, pulling back and cupping his face. “You know you can tell me anything.” 

“I know…” Wade wondered if Peter was feeling his lying through their bond or could just tell.

Peter kissed Wade again and let his eyes slip closed, “You better be here when I wake up.” 

Wade smiled and kissed Peter’s forehead, the hand around Peter’s waist moved to rub his back soothingly, “Anything you want, babe.” 

Peter’s lips quirked up in a smile but his eyes stayed closed. Wade looked at his soulmate’s face, feeling a bit put off from sleep. The spattering of freckles on his face and over his nose, those long eyelashes, his slender nose, of course those pale pink lips and his wavy brown hair all came together in a way that made Wade's heart feel like an overcooked potato. The merc knew he was a possessive person but looking at this handsome man, Wade wanted to tuck him away from the world. Just for him to see. To keep him safe from any pain.

It was kind of odd, feeling that way about someone that could probably defend themselves better than you could. Wade reached up and gently ran his hand through Peter’s hair over and over again until he fell asleep, thinking about punching Francis for everyday he wasn't with Peter.

\--

Peter woke up to the smell of something sweet. He rolled out of bed and found his clothes draped on a chair in Wade's bedroom. He slipped on his boxers and band shirt, foregoing his pants. Who needs pants?

He walked out into Wade's kitchen, grinning at the sight of Wade shaking his naked butt as he sang. 

“You can work from home~”

Seeing the scars on Wade’s back, Peter took the time to take in his soulmate. He smirked because even if Wade gushed about how much he loved his ass. Peter thought Wade's butt was a definite 10. He took in the pink and red frilly apron Wade had on and smiled, looking at the walls.

He climbed up the wall quietly waiting for Wade to flip a pancake before grabbing it. 

“Hey! Get your cute butt down here!” Wade grinned and watched as Peter jumped down to the floor putting his pancake on a plate. Wade leaned over and met Peter’s lips for a kiss, “Mornin’” 

“Good morning,” Peter tugged on the fabric of Wade’s apron, smirking playfully. “So if you have your apron I always get to wake up to this?” 

Wade grinned and kissed Peter again, “Mhmm, when I'm not being lazy. I kind of eat a lot, especially after I heal.” 

“Me too, actually except you know... I always eat a lot,” Peter smiled at the kisses and watched Wade flip a few more pancakes. He slowly moved his hands over the apron, tugging on the string in the back which was tied in a bow. Peter tugged until it came loose and he smirked up at Wade.

“Oops.”

Wade grinned down at Peter and nudged him along. “Come on, let's eat before they get cold.”

Peter stopped and looked up at Wade, “There's something I want to eat more than pancakes.” 

Wade raised an eyebrow and blushed as Peter reached down and cupped his cock through his apron. “Peter!” 

Peter smirked and let go of Wade’s cock to reach up and take his apron off. Peter sat it on the counter and he pushed Wade back against it, rubbing his hips against the taller man’s own. 

Wade groaned and his eyes widened as Peter knelt down. “Shit Peter…”

Peter smirked and took Wade's cock into his hand, stroking him slowly. Peter looked away from Wade's face to his hardening dick, loving the way it swelled in his hand. He kissed and licked at the head of Wade’s prick curiously, looking up when Wade moaned. 

“Oh fuck, Peter. You look so good...” Wade clutched the counter with one hand and combed his finger through Peter’s hair, cupping his head at the nape of his neck. 

Peter moaned softly at the praise, leaning into the hand in his hair and squeezing the base of Wade’s cock gently. He let the head slide out of his mouth, humming in approval when his cock bobbed low sinking under its own weight. To think this had been inside him not 8 hours ago. 

“Keep talking,” Peter smiled up at Wade, licking under and around the head, loving the way Wade’s foreskin pulled back enough to show off the large cockhead. The brunette felt his own dick stiffening. Peter had never expected to like sucking dick as much as he was currently enjoying it.

Wade snorted and tugged Peter’s hair, groaning when the smaller man moaned, “No one’s ever said that to me before.” 

Peter snorted and slid a hand up Wade’s scarred abs, “Well I love your voice.” 

Wade’s breath caught and Peter laughed when a few drops of pre formed. Peter lapped them up unsurprised by the salty flavor and Wade’s other hand slid into Peter’s hair. 

“Fuck, baby boy,” Wade groaned and Peter sucked softly, slowly taking in more of Wade’s dick. Unlike Wade’s blow job techniques, Peter wanted to take things slow. If he was going to have Wade's dick in his mouth, Peter wanted to take his time and see what made his soulmate shake with pleasure.

The scarred skin on Wade’s cock felt amazing on his tongue as he slowly bobbed his head on that hot meaty cock. Wade was thickest near the base and Peter loved the way his lips stretched wider with each inch. 

Wade was busy trying not to let his knees buckle. He shuddered when Peter took him in deeper and Wade couldn't decide if he wanted to look or not look. Looking made him feel so close, but looking away seemed like a waste of this amazing view. 

Peter pulled back with a grin and Wade whined at the loss of heat around his prick but fuck if Peter wasn't beautiful with his slightly red lips. 

“You aren't talking?” Peter smiled and Wade blushed bright red. 

“Uh… It's just… It's really good and I feel like if I spoke I'd just be repeating myself because I don't think I'll ever get over how gorgeous you are, baby boy,” Wade said it with all the reverence in his heart and Peter smiled up at him, feeling that adoration for Wade. It was actually really sweet how head over heels Wade was for him. 

“Maybe I like hearing all that praise,” Peter said and gestured down to his erection. Wade glanced down and his eyes widened. 

“You’re actually getting off on sucking this?” Wade asked amazed. 

Peter didn’t dignify those words with an answer he just took Wade’s cock back into his mouth, sucking harder than before. Wade groaned and tugged Peter’s hair, “Shit… you’re so perfect. Look at you… Like that dick in your mouth babe?” 

That was more like it. Peter moaned his approval and looked back up at Wade’s face. The merc just smirked and rubbed over one of Peter’s cheeks with his thumb. “Mine. My handsome cocksucker.” 

Peter groaned loudly, hearing Wade’s voice say those things made his spine tingle. Peter ventured his hands from Wade’s chest to his own cock, stroking himself. This turned out to be too much multitasking for Peter and he gagged on Wade’s cock, immediately pulling back. 

“Oooh, Petey… You’re fucking gagging on it,” Wade cooed at him wiping off Peter’s chin where a mix of spit and pre coated his skin. Wade licked his lips and ran his clean fingers through Peter’s hair. 

“Don’t work too hard on Daddy’s cock, baby boy. Can’t have your pretty voice going out,” Wade ran a hand down Peter’s throat and why did that feel so intimate? Peter shuddered and squeezed his own cock a little tighter. Wade glanced down when he saw the brunette shudder and he grinned. 

“Jesus you’re hot,” Wade tugged Peter’s hair again, pulling him closer. The merc wrapped a hand around his cock and stroking himself. “You wanna swallow, spit or let me come on your pretty face?” 

Peter groaned and smirked his eyes dancing with amusement, “You swallowed for me.” 

“Did I say hot? I meant the surface of the sun is you, Peter Parker,” Wade smiled and Peter opened his mouth, taking in Wade’s cock. He made sure to not go too deeply with Wade right now. There’d be plenty of time to work his way to deep throating. Peter hummed softly and sucked hard, tongue working in a way that showed Peter had a natural talent for this. Wade gasped when Peter rubbed his cock against his inner cheek. A few more bobs of his head and Wade growled out, coming in hot spurts. 

Peter swallowed messily, unable to keep focused as the feeling of Wade’s cock pulsing in his mouth pushed him over the edge of his own pleasure. He pulled back not wanting to scrap his teeth on Wade and ended up with the merc’s come on his neck and chest. 

Their pancakes were reheated in the microwave. 

\--

Peter took a shower insisting he needed to do it by himself when Wade nearly followed him in there. He could hear the TV turned up ridiculously loud even over the noise of the shower. As he scrubbed his body down methodically Peter knew he needed to talk to Wade about the killing. 

Jesus they had talked before how hard could it be? Though it had been over the phone or as pillow talk. Peter looked down at his left hand, eyes widening at the way his middle and pointer fingers were now bearing the same line pattern of his ring finger. 

Welp. No hiding their bonding now.

Peter got out of the shower and smiled at the towel left out for him. It was new. There was a shirt that looked about a size and a half too big for him laying on top of it. Peter pulled it on, looking at it and smirked, Rent was a pretty good musical. 

He got dressed and walked out in the living room, towel drying his hair, “I guess I’m going to have to bring my sleepover bag next time.” 

Wade beamed at him and scooted over on his couch. Peter sat down and the merc wrapped his arm around him. The brunette smiled and showed off his left hand, “Do you think about me all the time?” 

Wade was shocked by how marked Peter already was but hey at least the red and black lines looked cool, “Constantly.” 

Peter sighed and smiled fondly up at Wade, shifting on the couch so he could get a better look at him, “There’s something we have to talk about before I can go any further with this.” 

Wade crossed his legs, wishing he had his mask or at least his gloves on. “Shoot.” 

“I need you to stop killing people. Even after we get Francis, Wade I… You’re good enough not to kill…”

Wade furrowed his brow and looked down at Peter’s hands in his lap, “What about all the people I have killed?” 

Peter reached out and sat his hand on Wade’s clothed thigh, “I know you didn’t like killing them. Yes you make jokes but I know you Wade… But there are other ways to beat the bad guys.” 

“And when they come back? Break out of prison and come for you? I can’t! I can’t let that happen!” Wade shouted and Peter frowned. 

“I can take care of myself Wade. No matter how many times anyone comes for me. Or for you. I’ll kick their asses and send them away,” Peter reached up and tilted Wade’s face up, wanting to see those blue eyes. 

“This is about you, Wade. About you not staining your hands with anymore blood. It’s not about me and you know it,” Peter rubbed Wade’s cheek gently and let go, standing up. 

“I want you, Wade. But I can’t do this if I know you’ll turn to killing when I’m away. I just… want your word. You don’t have to decide now but… I’m going patrolling tonight. Following that last lead on Francis. You get him with me or not,” Peter said it and turned to leave.

Wade reached out and grabbed his wrist, holding Peter there. “Francis has to die, Peter. He’s a monster.” 

Peter clutched his fist and shook his hand out of Wade’s grip, “Trust me I’ll make him want to die for hurting you and then I'm going to lock him up and throw away the key.” Peter walked out of the door, not looking back.

Wade sighed and looked at the door unsure of what to do. He looked down at his hand seeing his scarred skin now marked on his ring and middle finger. 

\-- 

Peter sighed as he slumped down his door at home. Well that could have gone better. He changed his clothes and headed into work, trying not to look at his phone constantly in hopes that Wade had texted him. 

\--

Wade pulled on his Deadpool suit and headed to Weasel’s bar. He drank some beers as he worked on if he should go meet Peter or not. It was getting dark and Wade decided he’d go and at least talk to Peter again. 

He groaned as he was suddenly thrown against the brick wall outside of St. Margret’s. Angel. Wade kicked and struggled, “Fucking tall hair having oil slicked grease lightening bitch!” Wade grabbed her arms and thrashed. 

It was no use. Wade was strong for a human but there was no fighting super strength. Angel punched him in the face knocking him out.

\--

Peter left work and headed home, pulling on his Spider-Man suit and heading out on patrol. He stopped by Wade’s house and crawled in through the open window. Empty. 

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, pulling out his phone and called Wade. It rang and rang and rang.

Wade had never missed his calls. Peter’s heart started beating quicker and he sighed when there was a text from Wade.

((Hello Peter, we have your soulmate, Wade Wilson. I thought I'd give you the courtesy of knowing you’ll be Widowed. Good day.)) 

Francis. Peter growled and ran out of the window, turning on the tracker he had to find Wade’s phone. 

“I’m coming, Wade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was posted from my phone so if it seems less edited than normal, that's why! :)
> 
> I'm pretty content with it though so I hope you guys like it and how im moving the plot through the Deadpool movie! Did you like the twist?? 
> 
> Yeah Peter's not a damsel in distress. 
> 
> Fun idea I came up with. Take a shot everytime Wade calls/thinks Peter's beautiful or any word that is synonymous, I'm not responsible for anyone dying of alcohol poisoning though!! 
> 
> Oh and some more fic recs;
> 
> Cold Hands by Stumblingblock, this is a Wingfic that's reallllly well done and who doesn't love a good Alpha/Omega fic??
> 
> Mutation Squared by MysticMoonHigh, this is a really cool fic about Peter becoming more spider like. He fucking purrs near Wade okay. It's stupid cute.


	8. Naked Fight Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's gotta save his boo.

Wade woke up gasping.

No. _No._

They put him back in the oxygen tank. Wade struggled against the bonds. This was another nightmare. It had to be. He was even naked and on fucking display. Wade broke his wrists, working on pulling them free from his bonds when Francis knocked on the glass.

“Hello handsome.”

Wade frowned even through his gasping for air as the idiot opened the tank. Didn't he remember that was how he'd gotten free last time? 

“Francis,” Wade said when he could speak.

Francis sneered and picked up an axe, swinging it around easily. Angel appeared in Wade’s vision and he looked around, seeing that they were on top of a boat in some kind of shipping yard outside of Hell’s Kitchen. 

“Do you remember when we first met and you still had options? You could have at least lived then?” Francis spoke to him in that same snide tone he’d had the first time they put him in this stupid fucking tank. Wade didn't answer. He had to wait this out, wait for the perfect moment. 

“Well now, Wade. We gave you immortality, it's our job to take it back. We’re going to cut you into tiny little bits until those bits will have to grow back you,” Francis sneered and Wade rolled his eyes. 

“But first… we’re going to kill your Bonded, right in front of you.” Francis said it matter-of-factly, as if it was something that had to be done not just a cruel act from a deranged asshole. He resumed his struggling. Not Peter.

“Peter was his name, yes?” 

Wade snarled, pulling a hand free and punching Francis right in his jaw. The fucker just laughed and wiped the blood from his mouth. Francis raised his axe and Wade knew this was it. He waited for the death blow, closing his eyes. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS SPIDER-MAN DOING HERE?” One of the henchmen screamed. 

Wade’s eyes snapped open and he saw Francis and Angel webbed to the ground. All of the other mutant goons were shooting at Spider-Man but Peter was quicker, dodging all of their bullets. Wade beamed and pulled his other hand free. 

“Spidey!”

Peter webbed away all of their guns and turned to smile at Wade. 

“I’ll get you out just stay there!” Peter shouted. 

“Like hell I will!” Wade shouted back and their talking had given Angel enough time to break out of the webbing. She was heading towards Peter and Wade shouted to him as he broke out of the straps used to hold him down, “Don't pull your punches with her Spidey. She's super strong!”

“Good to know,” Peter normally liked to fight from a distance but there really wasn't a choice here. He looked back over at Wade in all his naked glory and pointed to where Francis was getting up.

“You can handle him?” 

Wade grinned and picked up one of Francis’s axes, that he’d left by the tank. “I've been waiting for this.”

Peter reached up and grabbed Angel’s fist as she tried to punch him. He didn't even glance at her, “Be good, Wade.” 

Wade gave Peter one last smile and held up the axe as Francis swung at him.

“I was hoping for another naked fight scene!” Wade shouted as he swung again.

Peter snorted and blocked a few more of Angel’s punches, webbing her back to another wall. She was strong but not proportional strength of a spider, strong. He webbed her over and over again satisfied when she struggled and the mass of webbing didn't budge. 

Francis and Wade were clashing blades. They were evenly matched until Francis pulled out a blade and stabbed Wade in his temple. Wade wobbled on his feet and fell to the ground. 

Peter’s something almost like his spider sense tingled at the front of his brain and he looked over just in time to see Wade fall. His pulse raced and for a brief moment his eyes hazed over. By the time Peter blinked the sensation was gone and he webbed the blades away from Francis quickly. He ran over to the villain and punched him right in the gut. 

Francis fell back and Peter jumped on top of him, punching Francis in the face repeatedly. 

“HOW DARE YOU? HE ONLY WANTED TO LIVE. YOU. YOU BASTARD. HE DIDN’T DESERVE THAT.” 

Each word was punctuated with a punch and Francis just smiled up at him with a bloody face. Peter was seeing red he was so angry. This was the man that had tortured his soulmate! And he was smiling!? Peter’s hands shook with his anger and his teeth ground together in fury.

“Baby boy…”Wade groaned. 

Deadpool had already pulled out the knife from his head. Peter looked over, moving a hand to rest on Francis’s throat. He would not be getting away on his watch. “You were right Wade! I'm so sorry I should have listened to you! He doesn’t deserve to live!” 

Wade was struggling to stand up, “Don't. Don’t kill him. You’re too good.” Peter’s eyes softened and Wade smiled. Spider-Man took in a shaky breath realizing how close he was to actually killing someone. 

He webbed Francis up as good if not more so than Angel and sighed when the asshole couldn't move. Peter dropped his arms and rushed over to Wade, hugging him tight, “Let me call the Avengers.” 

“Tell them to bring me some pants.”

Peter smiled, holding Wade up with one arm as he dialed the number.

\--

One pair of pants and a few hours later, Wade and Peter stumbled back into Peter’s apartment.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Peter asked for at least the tenth time. Wade nodded and smiled flopping down on Peter’s couch. 

“I’m fine, Petey,” Wade sighed, relaxing into the soft couch. Peter kicked off his Spider-Man boots and started stripping down. Wade turned over on his stomach to watch. 

Peter smirked as he pulled down his pants, leaving just his boxer shorts covering him. Wade raised an eyebrow and smiled. He rolled back over and patted his chest. 

“Wanna cuddle?” 

“Let me see your head first.”

“Or we could do them both at once?” Wade held his arms open and Peter smiled, laying on top of Wade. The larger man leaned his head to the side, showing off where the blade had entered his head. There was a scar there and Peter brushed his fingers over it gently. Wade reached up and brushed his fingers over Peter’s left temple.

“Still soulmates,” Wade said it softly and so sincerely that Peter knew what Wade was thinking. Every scar they shared was more proof to the mercenary that this was real and wouldn’t be going away. Peter inspected the wound for a few more moments before leaning up and kissing it gently. 

Wade gasped and smiled, “Spidey kisses definitely make me better!” 

Peter smiled, wrapping his arms around Wade’s neck and kissed him deeply. Wade pulled the blanket off the couch and covered them up. Peter hummed softly into their kiss and cupped both hands on Wade’s face pulling back and looking at his eyes. 

“I love you.” 

Wade’s eyes widened, “Peter…” The merc smiled and kissed Peter deeply, hands sliding into his hair. 

“I love you too.” 

\-- 

They fell asleep on Peter’s couch, after long hours of kissing and holding each other. Peter couldn't handle losing someone else in his life and that fear had pushed him nearly past his limits. He was so grateful to Wade for stopping him. 

\--

Wade woke up during the middle of the night and he carefully picked up Peter, taking him to bed. Peter hummed in his sleep and pulled Wade close. The merc smiled and tucked Peter under his chin. 

\--

Peter woke up to Wade shifting around and the brunette grunted grumpily, lifting his head up. “Wade?” 

“Yeah, baby boy?” Wade asked, voice gruff from waking up. 

“What time is it?” Peter winced as he opened his eyes and Wade groaned.

“Why does it matter,” Wade mumbled it into Peter’s ear and the younger man smiled, looking at the merc as Wade opened his eyes. 

“I have work…” 

“Tony can get over it,” Wade grouched and he slid his hand down Peter’s side to cup his ass. 

“Besides I have some work for you,” Wade smirked and kissed Peter. The smaller man snorted into their kiss but reached down and cupped Wade’s ass. 

“Lemme guess it's busy work.”

“Mm very busy if you keep touching my butt like that,” Wade smirked and pressed their hips together. 

Peter grinned and reached up to cup Wade’s face, gasping at the sight of his hand. 

His entire hand up to his wrist was covered in a pattern of red and black. His fingers were covered in thick black and red bands and as the color went to his palm and the back of his hand the lines transitioned into a spider webbing pattern exactly like his suit. 

Wade looked at Peter’s hand and lifted his own left hand, smiling when his markings were actually heading up his left arm. His markings were more than Peter’s at the moment. That was new. 

The merc smiled and kissed Peter sweetly, “I love you.” 

“Love you too.” Peter kissed Wade again but furrowed his eyebrows, pulling back.

“How am I supposed to keep my identity secret, now?” 

Wade could feel how worried Peter was and he relished in the feeling of their bond. He reached up to pet Peter’s hair, wanting to soothe him. “How many people do you see that you have to hide it from on a daily basis? The Avengers know, I know, your Aunt knows. It’ll be fine baby boy,” Wade spoke gently and he sighed softly when he felt Peter relax. 

Peter sighed and smiled at Wade, leaning into his hand. “I guess you’re right… How far do you think they’ll go?” 

Wade smiled, eyes dancing with affection. “All over you if I had my choice.” 

Peter smiled wide and snorted, kissing Wade's nose, “You’re being extra sweet right now as if it would get you something.” 

Wade smirked and rolled them over so Peter was under him, “Brownie points?” 

Peter laughed and reached up to move his hands up Wade’s arms, admiring the muscles, “More like nookie points.”

“Can I cash in 100 tickets to get the grand prize?” Wade moved to kiss Peter’s neck, licking up to his ear. He nipped at the lobe and Peter shivered.

“I’m worth at least 500.”

“I'd play all day if it meant I get to win you, baby boy,” Wade said it right into Peter’s ear and that low pitch of Wade's voice made Peter groan. 

“So romantic,” Peter crooned and Wade grinned, leaning in and kissing Peter eagerly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! This fic has probably got two more chapters (or maybe one more super long chapter) and the last one will be a time skip for fun :)
> 
> So what's next from me? Well what I'd like to do is kind of open myself up for fic ideas from you guys. 
> 
> I personally kind of love one shots. Like really love them and they're so fun to write like as I'm working on bigger fics SO if you have an idea for a Spideypool fic (im talking load me up on AUs) you can 1.) comment here of course 2.) send me an ask or message to my tumblr! 
> 
> Wereallyloveredspandex.tumblr.com
> 
> I WILL ALWAYS ALLLLWAYYYYSSSSS CREDIT YOU. Also know that I may not use your idea! Sometimes things just don't jive with me you know? Or like meh maybe I'm not feeling like fem!Peter this week. I fucking love a good Penny though. (There are like a few kinks I won't do but I'll like reply to you to let you know if that's not up my alley.)
> 
> Yo Peter and Wade with japanese rope bondage with spider silk is what I'm doing next. ;) 
> 
> I also mentioned doing a Daddy kink free version of this fic and that will be done after this is completed in full. :) 
> 
> OH and lastly you should check out my other fics :D (One day I'm going to update Sexcapades I swear.)


	9. Sweet boys

A few days later

Their clothes were on the floor. Wade wrapped Peter’s legs around his waist, wrapping a hand around his cock as he pushed two fingers in and out of his hole.

Wade was ready to take things slow. He stroked Peter’s dick in a way he’d always liked, squeezing tighter as he stroked up. Peter’s cock was a little darker that the rest of his skin but the head was a yummy shade of pink. Wade loved how kept his hair was and damnit if he didn't love kissing down his happy trail.

“I miss hair,” Wade said it softly and Peter sighed, leaning up and kissing Wade. It was an awkward angle that made his cock squish into his abs but Peter wanted to reassure Wade.

“I like you being hairless, makes sucking your dick nicer,” Peter licked his lips as he laid back on the bed.

“Oh you gentleman,” Wade smiled at that and looked at Peter’s flushed face. He leaned down this time, kissing Peter as he slowly spread his fingers. Peter moaned and rolled his hips, loving the spread but wanting to feel the drag of Wade’s cock. He whimpered when Wade just kept stretching him. 

Wade rotated his hand at the wrist and spread his fingers wide, brushing the tips around Peter’s prostate in a way that made Peter make these embarrassing, grunting moaning sounds and thrust up his cock in need, fucking into Wade’s tight fist. 

Peter’s body rocked between these motions over and over again. He clutched the sheets and clenched his teeth, sweat forming on his chest and back as he arched. 

Wade brushed his fingers more directly over Peter’s prostate and the smaller man shouted in bliss, cock spurting a splash of precome that Wade didn’t hesitate to lean in and lap up. Good thing they were both flexible.

Wade moaned softly at the flavor and Peter laughed, reaching down to pet Wade’s head. “You’re so good to me.”

The praise made Wade’s own cock twitch as his heart rate picked up. He groaned and Peter raised an eyebrow curiously.

“Oh don't tell me…” Peter mumbled and Wade looked up at him curiously as he slurped on his cock, pulling back. It made a horrible sucking noise and Peter snorted.

Wade cocked his head to the side, curious about what Peter was saying, “Sup, baby cakes?”

Peter blushed and moved his hands to cup Wade's face, pulling him up so they could kiss again. 

“Do you get off on me praising you?” Peter asked, both hands cupping Wade’s face. The brunette waited as Wade looked confused and furrowed his eyebrows.

“I dunno? I guess?” 

Peter smirked playfully, “Well let’s just see then.”

Wade went back to sucking Peter’s dick, fingers working in his ass. “Your mouth feels so good, Wade. I love your tongue,” Peter groaned and rolled his hips, grunting when Wade sucked harder.

“Uhn… Do you want me to come before you're inside me? Because I will at this rate,” Peter grinned sheepishly and Wade hummed his approval. 

Peter smiled fondly and moved his hands over Wade's head and down to his shoulders, “I should be the one… Mm sucking you off… Ah! But you just love taking care of me, don't you? My sweet Daddy.” 

Wade actually blushed and sucked harder at Peter’s cock, nailing his prostate. “Oh! Shit! Feels so good Wade! Please, please don't stop!” 

Peter moaned, hands moving away from Wade to clutch the sheets. He rocked his hips for a few more moments before Wade was swallowing around his cock. Peter cried out and came, pleasure bouncing back and forth from his prostate to his cock in an amazing way. 

Wade groaned around Peter feeling his soulmate's pleasure along their bond had Wade's cock throbbing angrily. He swallowed, humming softly as he licked Peter’s dick clean. 

Peter smiled and laughed in bliss, “That was amazing. You’re amazing.” 

Wade blushed again and laid himself out on top of Peter. Peter sighed softly and wrapped his arms around Wade, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. 

Peter felt raw after his orgasm and he couldn't help it when emotions started to bubble up. He clutched his fist behind Wade’s back, trying to keep it together.

Wade leaned up on his arms and reached up to cup Peter’s face, “Talk to me, baby.” 

Peter shuddered and started crying hard, hands moving to cling to Wade desperately. Wade moved his hands down Peter’s sides, wanting to soothe him. He was of course worried and concerned, his own self-doubt would have reared his head if he couldn't feel the intensity of Peter’s love for him through their adolescent connection.

For some reason Wade was just more sensitive to their bond. He wiped away Peter tears, cupping his face. “Hey, hey I'm here. I'm right here, Peter and I'm not going to go anywhere ever. I’ll never ever leave you.” 

Peter sucked in a breath, letting it out with a shuddery sob that made Wade feel like someone had crushed his heart. Peter took another breath and held onto Wade’s forearms. 

“I-I can't. I can't lose anyone else. Not… Especially not you,” Peter’s nose was starting to run with his ugly tears and he looked up at Wade's blue eyes, big tears spilling down his face.

Wade smiled sadly and reached over to the bedside table for some tissues. He gently wiped Peter’s nose, “Well then it's a good thing I can’t die, right?” 

Peter nodded and Wade tossed the tissue away, his breathing slowly coming back to normal. Wade smiled a little more confidently and he leaned down to kiss Peter’s forehead, “So I hope you’re ready to have this ugly mug coming home to see you every night from here on out.” 

Peter smiled and let out a choked sob, reached up and cupping Wade’s face, “You’re not ugly… you’re mine, remember?”

Wade’s eyes held all of his conflicting emotions towards himself but Peter’s eyes were steady and sure. Wade leaned into Peter's hands and ran his own hands through that brown hair. 

“Always yours, Peter.” 

The younger man smiled and they kissed just a soft kiss and of course it was never enough. Wade and Peter kissed over and over again, tasting each other and Peter moved his thigh between Wade’s legs, rubbing against his half hard cock. 

“Sorry,” Peter breathed against Wade’s lips and Wade shook his head. 

“It's fine, baby boy. It's been a long week.”

Peter sighed and nodded. He kissed Wade with more confidence, “Lay on your back.” 

Wade listened and Peter lifted himself up onto his knees, making a point of looking Wade over. He leaned down and kissed at his neck, nipping at his ear, “You know I'm still sore.”

“Should we be doing this then?” 

Peter leaned back so he could smile genuinely happy, “Fuck yes we should. I want you to fuck me so hard and rough that I always know only you can make me feel so good. I like being sore.” 

Wade panted out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in anticipation and he looked up at Peter. The smaller man shiver under that hot gaze and he uncapped the bottle of lube, reaching down and stroking Wade’s cock. 

The merc moved to get up and Peter held him down with a single hand on his chest. Peter kissed his way down Wade’s chest, licking his nipples and leaving open mouthed kissed as he made his way down his abs. 

Peter squeezed Wade’s cock tight, loving the way Wade’s thighs twitched with his need to thrust. He kissed around Wade’s base, moving down and taking Wade’s balls into his mouth. 

“Oh sweet Jesus!” Wade reached down and tugged on Peter’s hair. The younger man moaned and pulled back, humming his satisfaction at the look of Wade’s spit coated sack. 

“You like that, Daddy?” 

Wade groaned and tossed his head back, “Fuck yes. God you’re such a good boy.” Peter shivered and let go of Wade, quickly repositioning himself.

Wade heard Peter moving when their wasn't any more hands on him and he opened his eyes, lifting his head back up. 

Peter was on his hands and knees, thighs spread so wide his cock brushed the bed. His chest was laying on the bed and his hands were busy holding his cheeks apart to show off his pink hole. It was so fucking sexy. Wade was pretty sure their was also a double rainbow over his ass. It was glorious. 

“Fuck me, Wade.”

The sound Wade let out was so guttural he hardly recognized it as he jumped up. He spread himself out of Peter’s strong back, pushing his cock into that absolutely perfect heat.

Peter let go of his cheeks and moved his hands up to hold himself up. Wade reached up and wrapped an arm around Peter’s chest. His other hand clutched his hip as Wade set a punishing pace. 

“God… You take it like a fucking bitch in heat. I wish I could have you like this… Just like this forever… Fuck your tight little cunt feels so good, baby boy.” 

Peter moaned helplessly turned on by Wade’s talking and the pounding to his prostate. His cock rubbing against the sheets was starting to hurt but the pain was masked by all the pleasure.

His hole felt so perfectly stretched and his prostate was singing praises to Wade. Plus that gruff low voice and the rough way Wade handle him. Peter was tough and he loved that Wade could really fuck him hard.

“Ahn!! I… I love you! Oh… Wade! I love you so much! Fuck, Daddy!” Peter moaned out a big smile on his face as he arched his back. Wade shuddered at the way Peter’s inner walls pulsed and squeezed around him. He leaned in to nip and lick at Peter’s neck, “You’re… Peter fuck… You’re so good… Perfect baby boy… I wanna stay inside you… Fuck you all day… All night. Make your… Uhnnfuck your hole so loose and… Fuck fuck… And desperate for my cock.” 

Peter cried out, loving the way their hips slapped together. The feel of Wade's strong thighs meeting his own was downright sinful and Peter wanted every moment of it. He reached to hold onto Wade’s arms, leaning back and turning his neck to kiss Wade.

It was a sloppy kiss that wasn't much more than their lips brushing as they panted but Peter looked at Wade’s blue eyes, “Tell me… Tell me you love me.” 

Wade pushed deep into Peter stopping. Peter wanted to sob but all he could do was breathe hard to try and catch his breath. Wade panted in his ear and moved his hands along Peter’s sides, pulling him upright before sliding his hands along the front of Peter’s muscular body.

“I will never love anyone like I love you. You’re my everything Peter and I don't want that to ever change. You take good care of me.”

Peter smiled wide, eyes blurry with tears. He rest his hands on top of Wade's and squeezed them reassuredly. Wade kissed him gently. 

“I’ll always protect you,” Peter said it softly and Wade moved to nuzzle his neck. 

“That goes both ways, sweetheart,” Wade rumbled and Peter smiled, gasping when Wade pulled out of him. The merc rolled him over onto his back and pulled Peter’s ankles onto his shoulders before pushing back inside him. 

Wade leaned down and kissed Peter, folding him in half. Peter moaned and clutched the sheets, crying out when Wade nailed his prostate. 

In this position Wade felt so much bigger and Peter couldn't stop his noises. He looked at Wade's eyes, “Uhnn! Wade!” His spider sense tingled just the smallest bit and Peter looked up, realizing he was about to hit the headboard. He reached up grabbing it.

“Fuck that's… So hot,” Wade groaned and kissed Peter again, reaching down and stroking his cock as his thrusts became harder and more erratic. 

Peter laughed when they broke apart and smiled wide, “I love you.”

Wade grinned, “Love you too, Petey.”

Peter cried out arched his back to seat himself one last time on Wade’s cock. He came, strips of come actually hitting his chin and Peter beamed, eyes hazy with pleasure. Wade couldn’t imagine a more beautiful site and it was more than enough to make him come right after Peter. 

\--

Wade felt like his orgasm lasted forever and when he realized he wasn’t looking down at Peter anymore he shot upright, blinking quickly. “Baby boy?” 

Peter was lying on his side and he reached up, putting his hand on Wade’s chest. “Right here.”

Wade sighed and smiled, laying back down. They moved around until Peter was the big spoon and Wade hummed his happiness. Hey, he may have been bigger but it was nice having Peter snuggled up around him. Felt really safe. 

Peter moved his hands over Wade’s pecs, humming softly in his ear. “I know I already said it in a roundabout way but… I do want you to come home to me every night.” 

Wade hummed in agreement and nodded, closing his eyes and relaxing into Peter's hands. “Peter I want to do that and I know this is a shitty time to bring it up but… What happens when I have a job?”

Peter kissed Wade's shoulder, nuzzling him and moved so he could talk into his ear. “You have a phone… I know you’ll be safer now that Francis is put away but… I would like a text or call everyday at least? Is that too much? I know I can be clingy and a worrier-”

Wade smiled and put his hand over Peter's on his chest, “I've never really had anyone worry about me… It's nice… I think I can do all of that real easy, baby boy.” 

Peter sighed with relief and nuzzled Wade's cheek, “Thank you.” 

\--

Peter and Wade were extremely happy with each other. They were head over heels and even though the majority of the Avengers had teased them both about their sappy behavior all of the people in both of their lives were happy for them.

After three months of dating Peter invited Wade to dinner with his aunt and they hit it off way better than Peter had expected. His aunt accepted Wade easily, clearly seeing all the good things Peter saw in Wade. 

Wade had saved up a good bit of money but he was doing odd jobs, helping the Avengers for some cash and of course patrols with Peter but he needed to take a job. S.H.I.E.L.D. contacted him for a job that would keep him away from home for at least a month. It would be dangerous but the check was huge.

Peter and Wade discussed it for a few days before they decided that Wade should go. He suited up, ammo bag over his shoulder and kissed Peter goodbye. 

Their once new connection was so much stronger and Peter was finally able to feel more of what Wade's emotional state was. He smiled as the door of his apartment closed, feeling excited because Wade was practically giddy. Peter wouldn't lie, he got a little fidgety if he wasn't out crime fighting for a few nights.

Peter sighed and walked over to his desk, catching his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He smiled, moving his hand along his left arm.

His entire arm was covered in the spider web pattern that matched his suit. The shades of red changed from Peter's bright red to Wade’s deep red as the bonding mark reached his shoulder. Peter pulled off his shirt and turned around, looking at his back in the mirror. 

The red was seeping into his shoulders and the webbing pattern seemed to be continuing. There was a thicker black line appearing and Peter knew what it was.

A spider leg. 

With a line that big… It was going to be huge.

\--

It took Wade two months to come home and the moment Peter heard him climbing up the stairs he was on his feet, throwing the door open and running to meet him.

Wade was right at the top of the stairs and Peter hugged him tight, “Wade!” 

Wade grinned, eyes looking tired and wrapped his arms around Peter hugging him back. Peter let go and took Wade's bag, walking back to his apartment. 

“Hey, baby boy,” Wade’s voice lacked his usual mirth as Peter closed the door. He sat down Wade's bag and smiled when Wade pulled off his mask. His eyes looked so tired and Peter hugged him again, kissing Wade gently. 

“Why don't you take a shower and I’ll order food,” Peter cupped Wade’s face, smiling when Wade nodded. The merc just looked so tired, it spiked worry in Peter and he wanted to ask Wade about what happened but his blue eyes seemed far off. Things could wait until Wade was feeling more himself.

“The King of Tacos?” Wade questioned hopefully and Peter smiled a bit wider, kissing him again. There was his Wade.

“Anything you want.” Peter patted Wade’s thigh, shooing him off in the direction of the bathroom. “Go shower, I got some more of that soap you like yesterday.”

“Fuck, you’re an angel,” Wade breathed and went to the bathroom unzipping his Deadpool suit and he gasped, poking his head out. 

“Peter!?!”

Peter was just about to climb out of their window to get food when he heard Wade. He rushed to the bathroom, stopping when he saw Wade shirtless.

Peter smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I figured you probably hadn't seen it. Which is gross by the way. You should take more than two suits, babe.”

Wade looked back at the mirror, looking at his chest and back. When he had left home his left arm and part of his shoulder were covered in bonding marks but now. His entire torso and right arm were marked.

The right arm was an exact copy of his left. His back was covered in more red and webbing and in the center was a giant black spider design just like Peter's suit. Wade felt so proud to be marked so heavily by something that was absolutely Peter. He smiled, loving the way it looked even with the uneven texture of his skin. It was gorgeous.

The red from his arms and back faded away on his chest to show just his normal gnarly skin but there were words on each of his pecs. It was hard to make out what they said so he turned to ask Peter and he stopped when the brunette had already unbuttoned his own shirt. 

Peter looked up at Wade, smiling just a little. The merc returned his gesture, then looked down and covered his mouth at the words.

On Peter's right pec it said, “With great power comes great responsibility.” This wasn't shocking to either of them, that ideal was what Peter lived his life by. But on the left was what shocked Wade. It said, “True love is selfless. It is prepared to sacrifice.” 

Wade started crying, tears streaming down his face and Peter watched as Wade reached reach down to run his fingers over the words. Peter smiled sadly and put his hand over Wade’s. “You do so much for me, Wade.”

Wade nodded and Peter leaned up, kissing his cheek. “Let me take care of you now, okay?” 

Wade smiled and wiped off his face, nodding again.

“Yeah, fuck. Shit I need this shower,” Wade turned back to the mirror, getting a look again. He smiled and brushed his hands over his lower abs, “At least these are sick as shit.”

Wade was referring to the two Desert Eagles crossed over each other. There were red roses around them in a very classic fashion and Wade waggled his eyebrows at Peter as he pulled off his pants.

“Why don't you take a bath after you rinse off? It’ll be good for your skin,” Peter said, smiling more joyfully at Wade's eyebrow waggling.

“Will do baby cakes! Hey… Peter?” Walked called out as he stepped into the shower.

“Yeah, Wade?” Peter shouted, pulling his shirt back on. 

“I love you,” Wade said it softly but Peter could hear it and he smiled, rushing back into the bathroom and checking his hair before opening the shower curtain enough to stick his head in and kiss Wade. 

“I love you too.” Peter beamed and left the shower just as his spidey sense warned him Wade was going to splash him. He grinned and ran to jump out of their window swinging through the city to get tacos for his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as of right now Dermis is p much done I think I may write an Epilogue but yeah! It's pretty exciting for me to finally finish a work you guys! 
> 
> Also I hope my explainations of the bonding marks made sense :D
> 
> So if you want you can check out my other fics or suggest one shot ideas for my series of Spideypool one shots! <3
> 
> (I'm getting ready to post some Wade naked oil wrestling ;) )


	10. A vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after Ch 9 Wade and Peter have taken a vacation to get away from the spotlight of New York.

Peter woke up, shifting in bed. It was warm and he hummed contently. He felt the texture of scarred skin and he smiled, rubbing his cheek against Wade's pec. Wade.

Opening his eyes, Peter could see that his boyfriend was still sleeping. He was so cute when he slept and Peter took a moment to admire him. He had a hand on Wade's waist and Peter took his time tracing the scars there. 

Along with the usual ones from his mutation there were also three large scars. Peter had gotten into a nasty fight with Venom and if Wade hadn't rushed him to the Avengers Tower he would have bled out. 

Wade. Peter looked up at him, adoration bright in his brown eyes and he kissed one marked pec gently as his hand continued its lazy mapping of Wade's body. 

Peter could hear the soft sound of waves crashing outside of their window and he smiled, having been so lost in his boyfriend that he forgot where they were. 

Wade had decided they needed sometime out of New York after the Venom fiasco and so they asked Clint to fly them out to a house Wade was interested in buying. It was right on the beach but it was tucked away and totally private. Even with the privacy, Wade was hesitant to go out shirtless but with a large amount of sunscreen and some kisses Peter got him to come outside.

Peter smiled as he kissed Wade's sun tanned skin, glad to see it was doing really well. He carefully slid out of Wade's embrace and onto his feet, carefully walking into the kitchen to cook breakfast. 

Eggs and bacon easy. He could do this without Wade's help.

Wade woke up when he felt Peter moving and watched him walk away with tired eyes. He yawned and stretched, climbing out of bed and scratching his face as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Stop scratching,” Peter scolded as Wade entered the kitchen. The larger man smiled and moved his hand away from his face, “You need any help?” 

“Nope, pass me the bacon.” 

Wade handed it over and watched Peter, leaning against the counter as he got everything going. Peter looked over at him, licking his lips as he glanced down at Wade's morning wood.

“Want help with that?” 

Wade grunted and rolled his shoulders with a sigh, “Let's eat first. There's still a few places I want to show you around here.” 

Peter smirked and he turned back to the stove, glad his own cock wasn't too eager this morning. Wade watched him cook, taking up charge of the eggs. They bumped hips as Peter cooked the bacon and shared a few sweet kisses.

They both had always loved kissing. They had been together for years and it still made them both so happy when their lips touched.

Wade just barely caught the eggs before they over cooked and he split them, giving Peter the bigger portion. His metabolism had always demanded more than Wade's. Peter placed some bacon on his plate and they grabbed some juice before heading outside to sit on the shaded deck.

The water was clear blue and Peter could see tropical fish swimming. The sights here were amazing and as he ate breakfast Peter wondered what Wade had to show him. 

They ate and sat outside, watching and listening to the waves for a little while before Wade turned to Peter. 

“I'm going to pack lunch and we can hike to where I wanna show you,” Wade smiled at Peter and the younger man nodded. 

It was just a mile hike to their destination. Which was a beautiful waterfall. The waterfall wasn't huge but it lead into a pool of water that then flowed into a river towards the ocean. The water was as clear as crystal and Wade watched Peter’s amazed expression with a smile on his face. 

“Do you like it?” 

Peter turned to Wade with a bright smile on his face, “Yes! Wade… I know I've said this before but thank you… I never even dreamed of seeing something so beautiful.” Wade smiled, looking at Peter because to Wade even these amazing sights were nothing compared to him.

Peter caught Wade staring and the larger man blushed shaking his head, “You wanna swim?” 

“You didn't tell me I needed my trunks?!”

“Who said we need them?” Wade smirked and started stripping out of his clothes. He'd already set their lunch aside safely and his clothes were soon thrown beside it. Peter watched him and snorted, pulling off his own clothes because why not?

Wade and Peter kissed, bodies pressing together in a way that was so familiar it made Peter shudder. Wade pulled back suddenly and rushed to the water jumping in with a hollar. 

Peter grinned and rushed after Wade jumping into the water. The water wasn't too cold and Peter resurfaced, looking around for Wade. His spider sense tingled and he swam away with a laugh when Wade tried to grab him from under the water.

Wade grinned and swam after Peter, pressing him against some rounded rocks near the base of the waterfall. They kissed eagerly, breaking apart when staying still was getting difficult in the water. 

“Peter,” Wade licked his lips, tasting the salt water. 

“Wade,” Peter smiled and Wade kissed him again before swimming away. 

“Wanna catch me, lover boy?” Wade teased, laughing when Peter swam after him. Peter easily caught up and Wade gasped as Peter dunked him under the water playfully. 

Of course Peter went under with Wade and they both resurfaced laughing. They swam for a little while longer, occasionally pressing each other against the rocks to kiss and grind together.

Eventually, Wade swam to the edge of the pool and lifted himself out of the water. Peter followed after him and Wade led him underneath the waterfall where a small cave was tucked away. 

Peter smirked and pressed Wade against the cave wall, kissing him deeply. Their cocks were hard and Peter reached down to stroke Wade, smirking into their kiss when the larger man moaned. 

Wade rocked his hips into Peter's hand, pulling away from their kiss with a nip to Peter's lip. Peter spoke first, “I want you, right here, right now.” 

Wade grinned and looked back over to where he'd sat their lunch, “There's lube in there.” 

Peter looked over and he smirked up at Wade, “How did you know?”

“Well if the last three days were anything to go by, I had a hunch,” Wade kissed Peter again and Peter's look softened.

“I love you,” Peter confessed softly, nose brushing Wade's own.

Wade smiled and kissed Peter tenderly, “I love you too.” 

Wade watched Peter go, admiring the spider on his back as he rushed off to get their lube. Wade had actually taken the time to bring a blanket out here, tucking it away. It was surprisingly not destroyed or soaked so Wade laid down and spread his legs invitingly for Peter.

Peter rushed back and stopped when he saw Wade. The scarred man closed his thighs suddenly feeling shy under Peter's gaze. 

“Hey don't… I wanna see,” Peter spoke in a tone that was a mix of disappointment but also encouragement. Wade was bright red as he slowly opened his legs again, looking away from Peter. 

The smaller man moved between Wade’s strong thighs, running his hands over them after sitting the lube down.

Peter crawled on top of Wade and kissed him fiercely. He rocked his cock against Wade's perineum and moaned when Wade shivered. 

They broke apart a thin strand of saliva connecting them for a moment more. Peter looked into Wade’s eyes, “You’re perfect for me Wade. You always have been and I want to show you how much I adore you over and over again.” 

Wade’s eyes softened and a smile quirked on his lips, “You better get started then.” 

Peter smiled wide his teeth showing with his joy as he moved to kiss Wade's neck. He reached up to pinch and tug his nipples, loving the gasp the larger man let out. 

Peter kissed down to Wade's sternum and down to lick at his nipples. He ran his hands over Wade’s sides down to squeeze his hips. Wade reached up to tug on Peter's hair, groaning when Peter started kissing down scarred abs. 

“Have I told you how sexy you are? All these muscles and your stupid shit eating grin,” Peter looked up at Wade as he wrapped a hand around his cock. 

“I love everything about you, Wade,” Peter leaned back making a show of eyeing Wade up until his gaze fell on his cock. 

“I think you like one part of me more,” Wade teased and Peter smirked, leaning in and licking a thick stripe from base to tip. 

“Which part? Your tight ass?” Peter teased before taking Wade into his mouth, lapping at the cockhead and sucking softly.

“Noooo but you're close,” Wade smirked, bucking his hips up and into Peter's mouth. Peter pulled back to avoid being choked and he smirked right back at Wade kissing his tip gently. 

“Oh I'm the close one?” Peter teased, looking up at Wade from under his eyelashes. Wade cursed and clutched his fist in the blanket his hand in Peter's hair tugged. Peter moaned softly and opened his mouth in a silent request.

Which Wade gladly took, pushing his cock past those delicious lips. Peter moaned at the feeling of Wade taking control. He loved having his face fucked.

Wade pushed his cock in deep, moaning as Peter swallowed. Wade pulled back every few thrusts to let Peter breathe, pushing right back in when the brunette nodded. There was something so good about the familiar flavor that had Peter reaching between his own legs to stroke his dick. Even the way Wade held his head in place, just tight enough to hold him still while still being gentle. Peter looked up at Wade his brown eyes full of love for his soulmate. Wade.

“Oh Peter… Just like that… perfect... cock hungry slut. You like it when Daddy uses you don't you, baby boy?” 

Peter moaned his approval, sucking harder as Wade worked his mouth. He put a hand on Wade’s thigh in a silent request for him to stop. He caught his breath, his jaw sore as he uncapped the lube. Wade grunted softly when Peter pressed a lubed up finger inside him easily. 

Wade reached down and lifted up his legs by his knees, pulling them back towards his chest. He looked up at Peter, seeing his lust filled expression. Wade was blushing again and he smiled, shyly his straight teeth making an appearance. 

“You said you wanted to see,” Wade said it hesitantly and his eyes widened in shock when Peter kissed him roughly, slipping a second finger into him. Peter curled his fingers knowingly and Wade whimpered into the kiss, adoring the attention to his prostate. 

Peter worked his fingers in and out of Wade’s warm channel, spreading them to make his hole nice and slick. He leaned down and nipped at Wade's ear. 

“I'm going to pound your tight ass until you scream for me,” Peter promised, sliding a third finger into Wade and curling them against his prostate. 

“Oh fuck! Peter!” Wade’s legs shook and Peter moved to let Wade's ankles rest on his shoulders, helping him keep his legs spread. 

Peter reached between them to stroke Wade's cock, panting softly in his ear as his own dick pressed against Wade's inner thigh, “You want that don't you? You’re such a good boy for me aren’t you?” 

“Yeeess!!” Wade cried out, rocking into all of the amazing sources of pleasure in and around him. “I'm so good for you Peter!” 

“Fuck yes you are. You’re going to feel so damned good on my cock, Wade,” Peter growled.

Wade whimpered loudly, his hole fluttering at Peter's words. “Please!” 

Peter pulled out his fingers and reached for the lube, quickly slicking up his cock. He put Wade's legs down, wrapping them around his waist, leaning in and kissing Wade's cock.

“I take good care of what's mine,” Peter’s sultry time made Wade shudder and he nodded, looking up at the younger man.

“You always have,” Wade said it softly and Peter's heart melted just a little from the adoration in Wade's tone.

Peter leaned down and kissed Wade deeply, pulling back just when he felt light headed. “Are you ready?” 

“Always for you,” Wade smiled and Peter's heart was fuzzy. He gently pushed into Wade, putting more pressure on his hips so that he eased his way into his soulmate.

Peter realized that the heart warming was so much more intense because it wasn't just his feelings for Wade. It was both of their feelings for each other. Every little joy seemed laid out before him and he gasped softly. 

Wade looked up at him fondly and the larger man cupped his face, running his hands through Peter's hair. 

“Can you feel it, baby boy?” Wade asked.

Peter nodded and he leaned down to tuck his face into the crook of Wade's neck, “It's so… much.”

Wade's smiled and kissed Peter's neck and ear, “It's everything. Every look, every day, every moment it's all so such better when I'm with you.” 

Peter leaned back to look at Wade and they kissed passionately, Wade running his fingers through Peter's hair. Peter started moving his hips slowly, taking the time to push as deep as he could into Wade.

The sound of the waterfall echoed off of the cave walls and Peter couldn't take his lips from Wade’s.

Wade was loving the tender treatment. So often in his life people assumed he was so rough around the edges but really Wade loved these moments the most.

Peter moved his hands along Wade's sides, touching his scars and moving his hands to squeeze Wade's hips. The soft sound of their lips moving together made Peter smile into the kiss and Wade pulled away to grin.

Sticking his tongue out, Peter licked Wade's chin and the larger man laughed, groaning when Peter pushed back into him. 

“I love you, Peter,” Wade looked up at him and Peter smiled, picking up his pace and reaching down to wrap a hand around Wade's cock.

“I love you too,” Peter said it just as Wade pulled his head down kissing him hard. 

A few more thrusts and Wade was coming, throwing Peter into orgasm right after him. The pleasure between them bounced along their bond in intense waves that had them both shuddering for long minutes. Peter wasn't sure which of them spoke first as he laid on top of Wade but he'd always remember what was said.

“Don't ever let me go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for now folks!
> 
> I have had an amazing time writing this fic and I have enjoyed you all commenting and giving me ideas. I simply love the Spideypool fandom so much! 
> 
> If you'd like to see more (smutty) goodness from me check out my other works! :D 
> 
> I'm also always looking to hear AU or kink ideas from you guys for inspiration! 
> 
> Thanks so much for all the kudos, bookmarks, and comments it always means so much to me!


End file.
